


Metall/u/rgy short stories

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [4]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Gen, Shorts collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 34,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of the lives of the Metall/u/rgy cast. Originally followed the daily prompts of the 31_days community on livejournal, now it's just whatever.</p><p>Indexes in chapter 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indexes

Character appearances:

Actinium - chapter 7, 56  
Aluminium - chapter 23, 28, 44  
Americium - chapter 48, 57  
Antimony - chapter 10  
Argon - chapter 36  
Arsenic - chapter 30  
Astatine - chapter 12  
Bismuth - chapter 10  
Boron - chapter 16, 25, 21, 53  
Bromine - chapter 2  
Cadmium - chapter 47  
Caesium - chapter 8, 21  
Calcium - chapter 52  
Carbon - chapter 13, 37, 40  
Chlorine - chapter 22  
Chromium - chapter 5, 47  
Cobalt - chapter 43, 51, 55  
Copper - chapter 27, 42  
Electrum - chapter 39  
Erbium - chapter 14  
Fluorine - chapter 34  
Francium - chapter 9  
Gadolinium - chapter 6  
Galinstan - chapter 50  
Gallium - 47  
Gold - chapter 27, 44  
Helium - chapter 26  
Indium - chapter 18  
Iridium - chapter 11  
Iridosmine - chapter 11, 38, 39  
Iron - chapter 40  
Krypton - chapter 26, 34  
Lawrencium - chapter 48, 57  
Lithium - chapter 21, 25, 33  
Manganese - chapter 13  
Mercury - chapter 3, 22, 28  
Molybdenum - chapter 27  
Neodymium - chapter 49, 54  
Neon - chapter 26, 44  
Neptunium - chapter 45  
Nickel - chapter 5  
Niobinum - chapter 24  
Nitrogen - chapter 4, 32  
Orichalcum - chapter 36  
Osmium - chapter 11  
Oxygen - chapter 15  
Palladium - chapter 12  
Pewter - chapter 29  
Phlebotinum - chapter 43  
Phosphorus - chapter 19  
Platinum - chapter 42, 51  
Polonium - chapter 41  
Potassium - chapter 4, 16, 21, 32, 53  
Praseodymium - chapter 17, 54  
Radium - chapter 7, 56  
Rhenium - chapter 35  
Rubidium - chapter 9, 21  
Samarium - chapter 49, 55  
Scandium - chapter 23, 44  
Selenium - chapter 18, 31  
Silicon - chapter 37  
Silver - chapter 44  
Sodium - chapter 25, 33, 38  
Stellite - chapter 29, 43, 47  
Strontium - chapter 52  
Sulfur - chapter 19  
Tantalum - chapter 20  
Tellurium - chapter 31  
Terbium - chapter 6  
Thallium - chapter 30, 41, 50  
Thulium - chapter 14, 50  
Tin - chapter 44  
Titanium - chapter 46  
Uranium - chapter 3, 45  
Vanadium - chapter 46  
Xenon - chapter 34  
Yttrium - chapter 21, 53  
Zinc - chapter 37  
Zirconium - chapter 24

Timeline:

21 years ago - chapter 10  
19 years ago - chapter 40  
10 years ago - chapter 3  
8 years ago - chapter 4  
4 years ago - chapter 21  
A few years back - chapter 2, 46  
A year ago - chapter 24  
Recent past - chapter 8, 12, 18  
Present - chapter 5, 6, 7, 9, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 47, 48, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 56, 57  
Near future - chapter 49, 55


	2. Time had nothing on these feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lingering affection, you and I are being kept alive by it.
> 
> Characters: Bromine, Arsenic (mentionned)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: a few years back)

Bromine was unpacking the last boxes, she was already done with the moving, and all that was left were things she took from home. There was quite a lot of stuff; all things she had to leave behind during college as she couldn’t clutter her dormitory room, but now that she got her own place, she could take them with her. She dug her way through all kinds of memorabilia until she got to the photo albums

 _Whoa, these are guaranteed to contain several blasts from the past_ she thought. With a mixture of curiosity and dread, she picked the first one and opened it, only to let a loose photography escape and fall on the floor. She picked it up had a look at it.

Wow

If _that_ wasn’t a blast from the past, then nothing was. The photography was from an instant camera, and depicted two teenage girls embracing each other. One of them was clearly herself, while the other, with her long black hair with bright yellow strands and her cheeky expression, that was…

Arsenic

Bromine lied down on the bed, contemplating the photo. Arsenic…she was Bromine’s girlfriend during high-school, and they went to the city together after graduation. Sadly, Arsenic’s apprenticeship and Bromine’s college parted them, and it’s been now years since they even saw each other. Bromine had thought many times about contacting her, but she never had the courage to do so; fearing of being an inconvenience to Arsenic. Now, their romance was all but forgotten, this memento being the only thing left, as the feelings were long gone.

But were they really?

Bromine spent a lot a time just staring at the washed colours representing the love she once had, bringing the memories back, and starting to wonder what could have been. Where would she be now, had she put more effort in their couple, instead of taking it for granted and letting it fade away? Bromine’s heart started to ache; the smiling face of Arsenic made her want to see her again, to search for her. But what for? To find Arsenic with someone else? Possibly a mother, too? No, she will have to deal with it…even if hurts…even if she can’t take her eyes from her pretty face…her smooth skin...her delicious lips...her intense yellow eyes….

Bromine forced her eyes away from this hypnotizing photo and took her head in her hands. Despite the years and the absence, she still had it bad for her; Arsenic was like a poison …a sweet, delicious poison. 

_I won’t search for her_ Bromine thought _but if someday, somehow, I get to see her…if there is a chance…I won’t let it pass a second time._


	3. Progress depends on the unreasonable woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It can be a mere nothing that gives us a glimpse of light.
> 
> Characters: Uranium, Mercury, minor appearances from Indium, Neodymium and Cadmium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: 10 years ago)

"It's no use Hydra, nobody wants to take that risk." Uranium said, feeling quite down and absently eating her Caprese without tasting it.

"Heh, I know how it goes." said Mercury from the other side of the dining table "Such a shame, though, your robotic girl project is wonderful."

"I firmly believe it is, Thorium too, but without funding it's not going anywhere.”

“Ura, about that…”

“We’ve already discussed this, Hydra” interjected Uranium “I’m not accepting anything from you if I can’t be sure it’s leading somewhere.”

Mercury sighed “I’m sorry I can’t offer you more, Ura.”

Uranium took Mercury’s hand in hers “Hydra, I know you’re supporting this project and I will never be thankful enough for that, but…” Uranium trailed off, not finding the words.

“You wish I had more money?” teased Mercury.

“I wish it would cost much less! But everything needs to be made from scratch, so the start-up costs are through the roof. I believe that if we can get the ball rolling, we can then drastically lower the costs, but the ball needs to be rolling in the first place.”

“The military is not interested?”

“I didn’t ask them, actually, but I’ve worked for them long enough to know that what I have to offer is not what the military is looking for.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, military mechas are fine and dandy in anime or games, but in reality, you’re much better off with wheels or continuous tracks.”

“How boring!”

Uranium chuckled “The Military is simply not in for flamboyance, Hydra, they want to get stuff done, and done well.”

“Boring anyway!” dramatically said Mercury.

Uranium laughed softly and they both fell silent, their attention taken by the television in the background.

 _“…the huge fire that engulfed a large chunk of the Lead headquarters has finally been put out; 7 persons died, and 68 others are injured, including 9 firefighters. The property damage is still unknown at this point but is believed to be extremely heavy. We are now live with Neodymium who is on site to tell us all about it.”_

_“Thank you Indium, I’m right now with the Lieutenant Cadmium who directed the firefighting operations; Lieutenant, why did the fire went on for so long, and why such a high causality count? It’s quite unheard of in this city.”_

_“The reason is mainly that the fire struck the oldest part of the complex, and quickly weakened its structure. Everything was crumbling bit by bit which significantly hampered our efforts to rescue the people trapped inside; a lot of our girls got injured too. Moreover, the source of the fire was well inside the building, so we had a lot of difficulties getting to it, meaning the fire went on for a long time.”_

_“How could it be possible to prevent this from happening in the future?”_

_“ With our current equipment, there’s sadly nothing we can do in those case; we would need something much tougher than us to venture in crumbling buildings, and…_ ”

Uranium and Mercury exchanged a silent look. As Uranium was thinking, Mercury broke the silence.

“Well, sounds like you’ll have a call to make to our dear mayor tomorrow.” she said with a smirk.

“Hey, Hydra, don’t forget that people died in there.” Said quietly Uranium

“They did, and now it’s up to you to make sure others won’t die the same way.”

That damn Mercury had an answer to everything, but it was a very valid one; a firefighter robot would be very relevant and the perfect test bed for her project of robots assisting the population in various ways.

By the way “Robot” sounds a bit soulless, why not a fancier name like …”Gynoid” perhaps? Yes, that would work.


	4. Beware the innocent ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anaklusmos...the current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea.
> 
> Characters: Nitrogen, Potassium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: 8 years ago)

Nitrogen was completely exhausted; she had to take care of the clinic all by herself because the veterinarian that tutored her was ill, and it has been a very tough day. Fortunately, she was a dedicated and focused person, so she got the job done brilliantly, but it certainly wasn't a smooth ride, and the constant stare of the teenager sitting backwards on a chair wasn't helping either. This has been going on for the entire afternoon, and Nitrogen has been able to ignore it by concentrating on the work at hand, but now that things had settled down, she grew more and more conscious of that silent scrutiny. Eventually, she stopped just in front of the girl, to try and at least get her to talk.

"Are you not bored, Potassium?"

The so-called Potassium vigorously but silently shook her head, electing a big sigh from Nitrogen.

"Seriously, a girl your age must have better things to do than hanging around in a vet clinic, don't you agree?"

Potassium looked at her with her intense green eyes; Nitrogen felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

“Is it wrong to pass the time with the one you love?” she asked.

" _You_ 're the one I love!" firmly said the teenager.

Nitrogen blushed some more at those words. It was definitely not the first time Potassium expressed her affection for her in such a blunt way, but she couldn't help but being embarassed every single time.

"Y-you keep of saying that, Potassium” said Nitrogen while instinctively putting some distance between her and the girl “but I think you’re really overestimating how much you actually love me.”

“How can you tell?”

“Teenage love is just a phase; in a few years, you’ll grow out of it.” Nitrogen’s voice sounded slightly off, as if the one she was trying to convince was herself.

"But you don't want it to be a phase, do you?"

Potassium had hit the nail on the head; Nitrogen got even more flushed "W-what are you saying? I..."

Potassium cut her off "I have eyes, I watched you; you don't usually let others close to you like that, and the more people nag you, the more you ignore them, so why would you let a brat like me hang out in here if you didn't like me?"

Nitrogen was going to attempt a rebuttal, but Potassium stood up and slowly walked towards her. Nitrogen backed up, she didn't realistically need to as Potassium was just teenage girl two heads shorter than her that she could easily ward off, but the emotional hold said girl had on her was much more significative. Nitrogen eventually found herself cornered near the couch and fell on it trying to back up even more. Potassium pinned her down on the couch, restraining her hands and bringing her face inches from Nitrogen's. Her eyes looked at Nitrogen with the carnal thirst of a predator, but she wasn't all that confident; her face was intensely flushed too, and her body was fidgety, showing that she herself wasn't sure what to do next. Nitrogen found the dissonance so cute she was unable to think about anything else. 

After an awkard beat, Potassium pressed her lips on Nitrogen’s. It was a very sloppy kiss, Potassium being clearly inexperienced, but Nitrogen’s mind went blank all the same. She could only let the teenager awkardly rub her lips against hers, and after some more lip kissing, she felt Potassium trying to force her tongue into her mouth. This somewhat woke her up, reminding her that she was being pushed down by a teenage girl, and she flailed about weakly in a last ham-fisted attempt at gettinng away. 

It was no use, tough, her mind had already given in to Potassium’s advances, and soon after, her body surrended as well.


	5. Don't cut corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remember the colour of the vanishing flame?
> 
> Characters: Chromium, Nickel, Stellite
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

It was a sunny morning, and Chromium was in high spirits. She had slept well but was still a bit drowsy as she had to wake up early to cook her daughter Stellite’s lunchbox. She was relaxed, though, as this was one of the days when she could count on the support of her girlfriend Nickel. Whenever Nickel stayed the night at Chromium’s, she would take care of Stellite in the morning after, even taking her to school on her way to work. Chromium was very glad to have Nickel, as it saved her a great deal of stress and made her days more relaxed. Her relationship with Nickel went a long way from its beginnings in Carbon’s bed; they're now sharing more and more of their everyday life.

As Chromium was finishing the lunchbox, Nickel stepped inside the kitchen. She was hastily dressed in a short and a t-shirt, and her short gold-tinged silver hair was a mess. She walked up to Chromium and immediately embraced her and planted a big good-morning kiss on her lips.

“Good morning sleepy-head.” said Chromium after managing to escape Nickel’s insistent kisses, but still in her arms "do you intend to go to work dressed that ?"

“Hey, why not ?” said Nickel, still half-asleep.

“Well, why don’t you think about it while waking Stellite up and having breakfast?”

“Alright.” Nickel said, before sneaking up a kiss on Chromium.

Nickel left the kitchen, buying Chromium enough time to wrap everything up before the morning agitation began. Soon enough, a little girl stormed inside the kitchen and immediately rushed to Chromium, begging for her arms. Chromium picked up her pride and joy and lovingly hugged and kissed her, with Nickel going for a group hug with them, before the three of them went through their morning routine. After Nickel left for work with Stellite, silence settled in the apartment, so Chromium walked over to the couch, made herself comfortable, and closed her eyes to finish her night. She worked from home as a graphic designer, and among the many perks of her job, having the control of her own schedule was perhaps the best of them.

She woke up two hours later, full of energy and ready for the day. She always had better days when someone was here to help her with Stellite; now it’s Nickel, but it was also true of Cobalt, back in the day.

Chromium opened her laptop to see if she had any new commissions. There was, and…hey, speak of the devil:

 __ **Cobalt**  
Hi Chrome,  
I have a commission for you, if you’re not too busy. Come visit me at the store whenever is best for you.  
Cobalt

Chromium smiled pensively; it was the first time Cobalt went for her for a graphical design job; usually, she just make stuff herself out of glass and metal.

Chromium lied down, her thoughts going to both Nickel and Cobalt. Her current relationship with Cobalt had settled down in a very easy-going friendship, which sometimes felt a bit uncanny compared to the history they have. A few years back, they were living a very passionate romance; every kiss was over-the-top, every night was intense. Quickly, though, the romance slowed down, and while it re-ignited when Stellite was born, it was just delaying the inevitable break up. Chromium wasn’t sure what she’d do if she had the opportunity to change things, sure her romantic relationship with Cobalt didn’t work out, but she still had a very good friendship with her and, of course, her beloved daughter Stellite. 

More to the point, it gave her valuable experience; it taught her that a relationship based on intense passion is doomed if more stable feelings aren’t there. Would her relationship with Nickel be the way it is otherwise? Doubtful; if she’s so comfortable with Nickel, it’s because they took it easy; letting their relationship build on their growing feelings. Love is serious business, and with Nickel, Chromium was determined to do it right and not rush things.

Chromium got up, stretched for a bit, grabbed a leather jacket, the keys of her car and headed out, curious to see what her ex had for her.


	6. Hidden gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Perhaps we're like the stars, shining alone in the empty void of space. Having faith that one day, our light might reach someone
> 
> Characters: Gadolinium, Terbium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Gadolinium carefully navigated through the narrow streets of the city centre, slowly making her way towards her destination, restless and apprehensive of the upcoming meeting. She didn’t have to be, it wasn't a job interview or anything that important; it was just meeting a teenage girl at a coffee shop and hanging out for a bit, nothing that would warrant such nervousness. Except the girl in question was Terbium, and Gadolinium had a big crush on her. Gadolinium also has a shy personality, so despite being four years older, she was very easily intimidated around Terbium. 

And in that particular day, she was even more nervous as she will present to Terbium some jewellery she crafted herself. It might be something she’s god at and might have already received plenty of praise for her work, not least from Terbium herself, but she couldn’t help but be bashful about it. What would Terbium say? Will she praise her? Or will she find it hideous and hate her forever? While what was a very long stretch, her panicked mind was seriously considering it possible 

She didn't have time to maul any further, though, as the coffee shop was in sight and she also spotted Terbium at the terrace. She parked her car just in front and went to meet Terbium who welcomed her with a vert big hug.

“Hi, Gad! I’m so happy to see you!” said Terbium enthusiastically

“R-really?” replied bashfully Gadolinium.

“Of course! You haven’t forgotten about your promise, right?”

“O-of course not.” Gadolinium showed her the leather satchel she was carrying.

Terbium had stars in her eyes “Awesome! Come, come!”

Gadolinium made her way to Terbium’s table and ordered some green tea. She then opened her satchel and took out a sizeable jewel case made of carved wood. Her uneasiness was constantly rising, and by the time she handed the box to Terbium, her face was as red as her burgundy eyes; she couldn’t even sustain eye contact. Terbium took the box in her hands and was impressed by its beauty, it was very well-detailed and 'For Terbium' was carved on the top.

“Did you make this as well?” asked Terbium.

“N-no…I bought the case at an antique, and asked my master to carve it.”

“Really?” wow thank you very much!

Gadolinium glanced furtively at Terbium but immediately diverted her eyes when she met the girl's soft gaze.

Terbium then opened the case, and went completely speechless, gaping and her eyes wide open. The case contained a matching set of jewels with a pair of earrings, a pendant, a bracelet, a sizeable hair clip and a ring . The metal parts were all shiny silvery white, and they all featured a blue flower that, on closer inspection, was made out of sculpted sapphire.

Terbium’s eyes went alternatively from the jewels to their creator’s blushing face, until she eventually managed to speak.

“F-for me? But…they look so expensive; you didn’t have to go so far…”

“I…you seemed to like my creations so much, so…I wanted to make it special...to make her happy. Um…I’m sorry I surely overdid it…”

“No! it’s fine!” Terbium smiled warmly at Gadolinium “I’m very happy you did so much for me, Gad, I hope one day I’ll be able to return the favour.”

Terbium carefully took out the various pieces and began to put them on, only leaving out the ring. Instead of putting in, she silently handed it to Gadolinium who took it, not quite getting where Terbium was going with that. Then, Terbium presented her left ring finger, signalling Gadolinium to put the ring on it.

Gadolinium caught the implication and immediately turned even redder than before. After taking a long breath, she slowly took Terbium’s hand in hers, and even more slowly slipped the ring on the girl’s finger. 

She was so embarrassed she felt her cheeks burning, but she did manage to look at Terbium; the girl was now as flushed as her, showing an expression Gadolinium never seen on her before.


	7. My beam of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm incomplete and you're only half alive
> 
> Characters: Actinium, Radium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Actinium was absently hanging the washing on the big terrace of the villa. Her mind wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing, though; she was so used to do the housekeeping that it became something she did automatically, like a machine.

But then, the faint sound of a cough coming from Radium’s painting room immediately to put all her senses on edge. She dropped what she was carrying and rushed towards the direction of the cough, and like her body, her mind completely abandoned its former train of thought to focus on what she heard.

In a matter of seconds, she reached the painting room Radium was in and burst into the bright and spacious room. Actinium got greeted by the sight of a frail and bald young girl facing a sizeable half-painted canvas. Actinium had barely the time to register the surprised pastel green eyes that looked at her, as her attention immediately shifted to an open window.

“Acti” said Radium “why are you so agitated...”

“RAD!” roared Actinium “WHY DID YOU OPEN THE WINDOW? IT’S ALREADY AUTUMN!”

“It’s alright, Acti, I like it when the room is well ventilated.”

Radium tried to calm down Actinium who quickly went to close the window that triggered her.

“And you also like it when you catch a cold and stay two weeks with a high fever?”

“I don’t have a cold, Acti...”

“I heard you coughing from the terrace!”

“It’s only a cough...”

“You don’t get to brag about ‘it’s only a cough’, Rad! Your health is fragile, and you can’t afford to be that carefree!”

“Alright, alright Acti, I get it, please calm down.”

The pained expression on Radium’s face took the wind out of Actinium’s sails and she slumped, her adrenaline immediately wearing off.

“I…I’m sorry, Rad…I got getting carried away again, and…” Actinium trailed off, red of embarrassment.

Radium silently snuggled near her and gently held her hands.

“There, there, it’s fine, Acti, I know you do this because you care, don’t worry.”

Actinium was feeling really guilty; her fiery and impulsive temperament often goes out of control, and it gets even worse when Radium’s volatile health is concerned. The various nights Actinium spent at a very sick Radium’s beside, watching her agitated and delirious, left her with vivid anxieties, even if these crises now belonged to the past.

“Come on, Acti, cheer up.” softly continued Radium, trying to liven up Actinium.

This worked, as usual, but still Actinium kept being somewhat self-conscious.

“How do you even put up with me?” she said with a whimper.

“Because I love you, silly” Radon put a quick kiss on Actinium’s lips “plus I’m used to it by now, I’m even starting to enjoy it.” she added playfully.

Actinium chuckled, still embarrassed “I really don’t get you, Rad, but I really love you…I’m sorry about blowing up on you, but it’s because…”

“Shhhh…show, don’t tell, Acti” Radon softly said while closing her eyes.

Actinium took her up on her silent offer and delicately pulled her into a kiss.


	8. Going like clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The memory of you emerges from the night around me
> 
> Characters: Caesium, Europium (mentionned)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: recent past)

It was the middle of the night, but Caesium wasn’t tired in the slightest; she was deep into her favourite activity: watchmaking. She revelled in it ; it needed so much concentration, so much patience, so much poise and such an attention to detail…it was the perfect match for her perfectionism and her OCD. In the sanctity of her workshop, she meticulously crafted and assembled tiny metal pieces that would eventually become a fully-fledged watch. It might look a chore for anybody else, but for Caesium, it was incredibly relaxing.

While Caesium is usually completely taken by her task, this night was a bit different; as she kept having the image of Europium in the back of her mind. It wasn’t disruptive, though, it was supportive; it’s the drive that guided her hands, as the watch she was making was indeed for that Europium.

Europium is a gentle person and a computing genius. Caesium who seldom leaves the Alkali R&D department, wouldn’t usually have the opportunity of meeting someone like her, were it not for Europium visiting the R&D in person. Caesium instantly fell head over heels for the older woman, and she still wasn’t sure, but she felt that Europium was interested as well. Caesium had noticed that Europium kept it professional with her boss and cousin Rubidium, but asked her much more personal questions, electing numerous embarrassed mumblings from her who is definitely not at ease with people. This didn’t seem to turn off Europium, though, who managed to get Caesium share her interest in watches.

Caesium never really shared her hobby; she usually kept things to herself, but with Europium, she felt…comfortable. She was still very awkward, and kept tripping over her words, but Europium’s presence was warm and soothing so she told Europium she did watchmaking and that she was sufficiently good at that to sell her creations via internet.

And of course, Europium asked if Caesium would make one for her.

Europium didn’t want to make a big deal out of it; just a slightly modified version one of Caesium’s models, and she would pay it the usual price, but Caesium wanted to do more for Europium. She then made an entirely new design from scratch; a truly unique design, specifically for Europium, one she won’t be using again and where all the parts were specifically crafted for this unique model. Also, she won’t be charging Europium any money, it'll be a full-on gift. 

For Caesium, that was a shot in the dark, but nevertheless, she felt confident that Europium would appreciate the effort. She wanted to make that effort, she wanted to show Europium she wasn't just like anybody else for her; the feeling of being at home around her wasn’t unlike her peace of mind while watchmaking. 

She liked this feeling, and she wanted more of it.


	9. Screenlight dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Always the same routine. Always the same room. But, from the single high window in that room, I could see the stars slowly change their positions every night.
> 
> Characters: Francium, Rubidium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Francium was milling about in her almost completely dark room, only lit by the blueish light of various computer screens. Her room was always like this; Francium is a creature of the night and never opens her windows or switch on the lights. Her extreme agoraphobia also keeps her in the safe haven of her room, and she almost never goes outside. Francium didn’t have a vegetative life, tough; as her cousin Rubidium found her a job she can do from her room. She also compensates her lack of social interaction besides Rubidium with a substantial internet life. 

As she was posting on some science-related internet forum, the blinking red light of her intercom caught her eye. As the face of her cousin Rubidium showed up on the screen, Francium remotely unlocked the door of her room. Truth be told, Rubidium didn’t need to go through all that process, as she was the only person that Francium could physically bear, and thus could drop by freely. Rubidium did that because she religiously respected Francium’s safe space. 

Rubidium went inside and delicately walked up to Francium at her desk.

“Frances?” she called softly.

Francium turned to see her.

“Hi, Ruby.”

“How are you doing? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, no worries.”

Rubidium didn’t continue the conversation; instead, she slowly approached Francium and very gently reached Francium’s face. Francium She gets accustomed after a while, but if she hasn’t been around Rubidium for some time, she needs to get accustomed again, as if her body struggles to remember Rubidium’s touch. She was making progress, though; a year ago Rubidium had to announce her intention to touch her, else Francium panicked. 

Rubidium waited for Francium to stop shuddering, then leant in and kissed her on the lips. She gradually went from just brushing the lips to a full-on intense kiss, careful of not rushing Francium.

“You’re getting better with physical contact, Frances.” said Rubidium with a smile, as she pulled away.

Francium was flushed “I’m sorry, even though I want you to touch me, I’m still somewhat anxious.”

Rubidium reassuringly caressed Francium’s cheeks.

“Don’t sweat it, Frances, you’ve come a long way, I’m very proud of you.”

Francium got more flushed and she bashfully held Rubidium’s hands.

"Um, do you need something?" she asked.

“Well I finished my work, so I went to check on you, maybe I can stay over tonight?”

Francium's eyes lit up "You would?"

"Of course, I would! I love you and I want to be in your company."

“T-thanks” replied bashfully Francium.

"Say, Frances, did you eat?"

"No, is it time?"

"It is indeed time; it’s already nine!"

Francium shrugged "Well...I don't know."

Rubidium sighed "You really have no notion of time, why don't you open these windows every once in a whi-" Rubidium stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the expression of dread on Francium’s face "alright, never mind you can keep them closed."

"I-I'm sorry, Ruby, but I'm really not good with the outside."

Rubidium gently took Francium in her arms "It's fine, Frances, we'll take it easy, there's no rush for anything.”

“Thank you Ruby…for understanding me.”

“Of course, I do; I love you.”


	10. Faraway morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If tomorrow never happens
> 
> Characters: Antimony, Bismuth
> 
> (Place in the timelaine: 21 years ago)

_This is cozy_ thought Antimony; she was comfortably set on the bed, the room was warm and, crucially, she had a pretty girl in her arms. Said girl was Bismuth; her underclassman and her friend Lead’s younger sister. Antimony was staying the night at her place and they allowed themselves a relaxing time before sleeping, spooning on the bed. They were busying themselves by reading mode magazines, but Antimony was getting increasingly distracted by the girl that was resting against her. 

The sexual tension between her and Bismuth is an open secret, but it has been increasing steadily without them acting on it, and Antimony has been growing frustrated lately. Tonight her frustration was reaching new heights; Bismuth's body pressing against hers was driving her mad, and the sight of Bismuth's soft skin, only inches away, was seriously arousing.

Antimony eventually listened to her body and started to attack Bismuth’s neck with kisses while caressing her shoulders. Bismuth was silent, still reading her magazine; Antimony figured she was used to the physical teasing they often do. She was curious to see how she’ll react when she’ll realize that this time, it’s not playing around. 

After some time rubbing Bismuth’s shoulders, her hands went to gently caress the sides; Bismuth shuddered but didn’t oppose any resistance, so Antimony moved her hands up to grope her breasts. Bismuth let out a moan and abandoned her magazine. Antimony kept on fondling Bismuth while kissing her neck, Bismuth letting Antimony have her way until Antimony’s hands went under her pajamas to feel her breasts directly.

“H-hold on, Annie, are you going to...” Bismuth's voice was weakened by arousal.

“I’m certainly planning to, unless you want me to stop.” said Antimony, matter-of-factly.

“W-what’s gotten into you? You’re never usually this thirsty.”

“I can usually retard this fire in my pants, but now I’m at my limit; I need to eat you.”

“I-I…” Bismuth was audibly embarrassed by Antimony’s bluntness “I don’t mind, Annie…I want it, in fact, but are you really sure?”

“I am, do you doubt me?”

“No! It's just that...big sis is your friend; won’t that compromise your relationship with her?”

Antimony thought about it for some moments; Lead was quite protective of her sister indeed.

“Well, I can see Lead tearing me to shreds if she’d heard about me making a move on you, but we don’t have to tell her…”

Bismuth turned to face Antimony; her face was flushed, but her eyes were serious.

“I’m asking because you’re the one who’d be in trouble, Annie; if it were just me, I’d ask you to take me right now.”

“But it is just you, Bis, I love you and I know you feel the same; it’s all that matters. I’d face Lead’s wrath rather than giving you up.”

Antimony’s declaration made quite an impression on Bismuth who had stars in her eyes; Antimony took the opportunity to plant a kiss on her lips.

As Bismuth reddened some more, Antimony gently added “So, Bis, what do you say?”

Bismuth spent a few moments smiling warmly at Antimony before answering.

“I’m all yours, Annie.”


	11. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I echo in your heart
> 
> Characters: Iridium, Osmium, Iridosmine
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Iridium and Osmium were looking at each other from across the table. Their daughter Iridosmine had announced she’d make dinner for them, so while she was busy in the kitchen; they were waiting in the living room. It was a bit of a new situation for them; they’ve now known each other for forty years, and have been together for fifteen, but they’ve never had the opportunity to just sit at a table and do nothing in particular. 

“This is a nice change of pace, isn’t it?” observed Iridium.

“It sure is, I’d forgotten what it meant to wait for the time to pass...I'm so used to being busy.” replied Osmium.

“That's because you’re way too taken in your work, Os.”

“I certainly won’t argue that, Iris, but you’re not really one to slow down and taking it easy either.” Osmium said teasingly

“Heh, we really are alike.”

“Well, we basically spent all our lives together; we might have rubbed on each other a bit.”

“Actually, I can’t even remember a time when you haven’t been there with me.”

“You were too young, Iris. When we met as neighbours, you were only two.”

“Damn! Such a long way back…Who would have thought that four decades later, we’d been there, living together?”

“Well, I certainly hoped we would; you were so small and precious; I wanted to be with you forever…but at that time, I didn’t know what it really meant.”

Iridium smiled “You’re so cute, Os.”

“I was really young too; you know how kids get attached. In hindsight, though, I might have already fallen for you at that time…and as I grew, my feelings evolved as well. I don’t think I ever loved anyone other than you, during all those years; you’re my destined person.”

Iridium looked at her wife with loving eyes “I can say the same Os, you’ve always been a constant for me, like home…it’s a wonder we took so long to hook up for real.”

Osmium laughed softly “Don’t tell me! And if it wasn’t for Mercury, we might still be ‘super friends’ by now.”

Iridium giggled “Why did we even pretend that we were ‘super friends’ back then? That was so stupid! We were already living together and basically acting like wife and wife.”

“I don’t know…I don’t even want to know, actually; I’d be too ashamed by the silliness.”

“Yeah, what’s important is that we became proper wives, I’m so glad to have you in my life, Os…”

“And me?” interrupted a voice.

Iridium and Osmium turned to see their daughter Iridosmine, carrying a hot-looking oven dish. The pride of her achievement was plastered on her face. They let Iridosmine put the dish on the table before standing up and hugging their daughter from both sides.

“You’re the single most important person for us.” said Osmium.

“We love you so much, sweetie, you’re our eternal pride and joy” added Iridium.

Blushing at that sudden display of affection, Iridosmine mumbled “I-I love you too, moms.”


	12. Unstable thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She weaves in my dreams
> 
> Characters: Astatine, Palladium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: recent past)

_You got this_ thought Astatine to herself.

She was just a conflicting ball of emotions and stress; it was the first time she was at Palladium’s place, and more importantly, she’ll be _staying the night_ , and that was properly terrifying.

_Calm down, dammit. Calm. Down. It’s just Palladium; she’s nice, and she always gave you support. She won’t hurt you, she will even go out of her way just for you, you know her don’t you ? Great! Inhale, exhale, and stay collected, it's going to be fine._

Astatine paced around the living room to keep her anxiety in check, fortunately, there was a lot of pictures to keep her distracted. All these pictures featured Palladium with various people…she knew who they were but had never the opportunity of meeting them. This one is Palladium’s little sister…what was her name again? Platinum? Then there was Palladium’s caretaker, her mentors, her upperclassmen…all lovely people, but Astatine was already sweaty just at the thought of meeting any of them.

For now, Palladium is plenty enough.

Speak of the devil, Palladium barged into the living room looking for something. Astatine looked at her then immediately looked away, blushing intensely; Palladium was only wearing a T-shirt and some panties.

 _Goddess! Why must she be so oblivious ? I can’t handle that, she’s just so perfect with her slender legs and her smooth skin and her delicate face._ Astatine stole a glance at where she thought Palladium was… _Oh goddess_ Palladium was bent over, searching for something in a low drawer, unknowingly giving to Astatine a supreme view of her backside.

Astatine got utterly entranced by the show, so entranced she forgot to breathe and eventually began to cough loudly, naturally alarming Palladium.

“Are you alright, As?” Palladium said, with a concerned voice.

Astatine nodded forcefully while regaining her breath. As Palladium realized that the situation was under control, she went back to her quest, giving Astatine the opportunity to calm down…or not; her mind couldn't get away from what she saw.

_Oh Goddess what a magnificent butt, she’s just so pretty and so hot! How am I going to manage around her? She’s just so criminally sexy and completely oblivious to it, she’s just killing me!_

“Astatine?” said Palladium, holding the phone charger she was looking for, and nearly scaring Astatine to death.

“Y-yes?” Astatine was looking away from the very half-dressed Palladium.

“Should we go to bed?”

“Um, yes…where am I going to sleep?”

“About that, I had planned to prepare a futon but I’m kind of tired right now, plus I have a double bed, so let’s share it."

Astatine gaped, eyes wide open. Her mind ran a thousand thoughts at the same time before it went blank and she fainted.


	13. Lady magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My eyes open / but that dream has not broken
> 
> Characters: Manganese, Carbon
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Manganese’s consciousness was slowly making its way back to the front of her mind. She was sensing herself waking up, but she waited, staying an unknown amount of time in a state of half-sleep, until the realization that it was morning finally anchored in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and she greeted by a view of…

_Nipples?_

Manganese opened her eyes fully, the unexpected sight having immediately removed the remains of her sleepiness. She certainly saw the distinctive shape and colour of a nipple…and the characteristic feel of a breast soon manifested itself to her senses. Eventually, her still hazy mind managed to make the deduction that she had her face buried in somebody’s bosom.

 _Right...this is a tit._ she thought _Logically the head of its owner should be…that way...I think, so I need to move my head like this, and…_

Manganese moved her head up, which required a surprising amount of effort, and got a look a the person whose bosom she was resting again. She immediately recognized that alabaster skin and this silky jet black hair. 

“Oh...it’s only you, Diamond…”

‘Diamond’ – actually Carbon – scoffed “What do you mean, ‘only me’.”

“I don’t know...for a moment, I didn’t know whose breasts I was embracing.”

“What? Did you think you teleported into some other woman’s bed?”

“Well…that would’ve been nice…”

“”You’re hurting me, you know?”

“Oh, but that’s not a problem; you kinda enjoy it when it hurts, don't you?”

“This is not the time for that, Maga.”

“Why?” whined Manganese.

“Because it’s eleven and you’re supposed to eat out with Steel and then go to the movies.”

“Oh yeah...there’s that.”

“There is; Steel has been really looking forward to this day, you wouldn’t want to make her wait, right?”

“Oh come on Diamond, just a quickie.”

“There’s no ‘quickie’, Maga, come on be reason- _ahn_ ”

Carbon got interrupted by Manganese nibbling her right nipple and fondling her other breast.

“Maga…st- _ahn_ …stop, come on…” moaned Carbon.

“Not so tough when someone pushes your buttons, huh?” said Manganese with a sultry voice.

These words triggered Carbon who grabbed her book on the bedside table and whacked Manganese’s head with it.

“MAGA, FOCUS!” she scolded.

Manganese took a few moments to recover, then started to pout.

“Usually, this works…”

“After all these years, you should know that I can resist temptation if it benefits Steel. Should you had your day off; you would've been able to have you way with me.”

“Oh…so you want it after a-…”

_Whack_

“GET DRESSED ALREADY!”


	14. I will never let her claim you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Left on my breath by your lips / that dream is still there
> 
> Characters: Thulium, Erbium, Holmium (mentioned)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

“I’m sorry.” said Erbium “but I’m love with Holmium”.

Erbium took Thulium’s hands in hers and meekly said “I…I hope we’ll stay friends.”

Thulium kept gaping, silenced by her heartbreak, and powerlessly watched Erbium leave her side, walk over to Holmium and snuggle in her arms. She couldn’t look away when Holmium pulled Erbium in for a long kiss and saw Holmium’s eyes…these smug eyes that were looking at her, clearly telling her:

“I won.”

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!” yelled Thulium while her eyes shot open. She had a moment of shocked confusion as her mind slowly got away from that nightmare and sought comfort in the sweet embrace of reality. She quickly recognised the characteristically pink walls of Erbium’s room and some more pink on the bed confirmed that she was living the dream, rather than the nightmare. 

In bed with her, her girlfriend Erbium was sleeping peacefully and didn’t seem to have been disturbed by Thulium’s outburst. Thulium gazed at her thoughtfully, reminiscing that – truly horrible – nightmare. It wasn’t the first time she had that dream about her sister Holmium seducing Erbium…until recently, she actually lived daily with this fear, as she and her sister were both looking for a privileged place in Erbium’s heart. 

Things were not helped by her inferiority complex towards her sister; she's not only younger and shorter, but her personality is rough around the edges where Holmium is smooth and can sweet-talk Erbium all day long. Holmium also has more money and could show off by picking up Erbium in her modern car and go shopping before dining in a fancy restaurant. Thulium, meanwhile, could only afford the petrol for her unrefined truck so she could only take Erbium to hang out in a park and eat hand-made lunchboxes. Thulium didn't want to make a competition out of it, but it sort of ended up like one on its own, and Thulium was only dreading the moment when Erbium would finally give in to Holmium’s advances.

But that didn't happen, instead, Erbium ended up confessing to _her_ , and Thulium still struggled to wrap her mind around that. After the stress of the nightmare had worn off, she was in a state of emotional bliss (and last night, it was _physical_ bliss) and began gently stroking Erbium’s hair. She loved that hair, so silky and smooth, and the pale pink dye was pleasing to the eyes. Erbium really liked pink for some reason and while Thulium wasn’t a fan of it for herself, she couldn’t see Erbium sporting another colour.

She snuggled next to Erbium and let her consciousness drift away, comfortably indulging herself in her girlfriend's warmth, her mind at ease.


	15. Fly like a butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm the breeze / I don't linger anywhere
> 
> Character: Oxygen
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

_What a truly magnificent day_ thought Oxygen, from the roof of her campervan. Although she likes to travel and be on the move; when the sun shines brightly and the weather just invites her to laze around, she just can’t resist the call. And on this very day, the call was so strong she barely moved at all; she did some driving in the morning, but then she stopped for lunch and has yet to return on the road. Well it’s not like she’s in any hurry, actually, she’s not even on any schedule; she just goes where her instinct leads her.

But even with a carefree living style, she still had some basic needs to be fulfilled like eating and refuelling. She does have supplies since she's carefree but not irresponsible, but you never know when you’re going to need them, so as the evening approached, she climbed down from her sunbathing spot and hit the road.

She drove aimlessly through the countryside, sort of looking for a village but really just hoping to find one at random. Although she had a campervan, she was looking for a more homely place to spent the night and eat. People in the countryside always have big attics where one can sleep, and they have food and fuel to spare in exchange of some manual labour. And manual labour was Oxygen’s main currency; she had actual money, but she tried to use it as little as humanly possible, and would rather trade her hands for what she needed whenever possible. She revelled in this lifestyle; not only is she very sociable, but her countless experiences it made her very skilled at all sorts of stuff; she can mend almost everything, including cars, and agricultural work had become a second nature for her. Money for her served for unusual stuff like electrical appliances or replacement parts for her van, which she then fitted herself.

She loved every minute of this life, and when she wasn’t travelling, she was either returning in the warm embrace of her love Hydrogen, or she went to visit her beloved little sister Nitrogen and her sister-in-law Potassium. It had been a while since she hasn’t seen these two lovebirds, by the way, maybe she should plan a surprise visit? After all, she had all the time in the world, so a detour would be nothing.


	16. Nature's party piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Come, we'll go where there is no road / where no one lives, no one is settled
> 
> Characters: Boron, Potassium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

The main road had become a narrower one, the narrow road had become a dirt road, the dirt road had become becOme a trail, and the trail was now becoming less and less usable. The speed of Potassium’s off-roader had slowed to crawl, while the bumpiness increased dramatically, but it was still ongoing, making its way deep into the forest. On the passenger seat, Boron kept silent as she admired the trees surrounding them, and occasionally stole glance at her friend. Potassium really transformed herself in this environment; in the city she’s moody and short-tempered, while in here she looks much happier. 

Eventually, trees ahead blocked any further progress and Potassium stopped her truck.

“Alright, that’s as far as we can go by car” she announced “we’ll continue walking.”

“Is it far?”

“Nah, ten minutes.”

“Will you leave your truck as it is?”

“Sure, who's going to take it? plus everybody in a radius of 100 kilometres knows it’s mine, welcome to the countryside!”

“Heh, that’s handy.”

"The countryside is great, but it does cruelly lack you and Nat." said Potassium.

"Very smooth, Kal, are you inviting us to live here?"

"It'll certainly be a blast for me, I'm sure you'll like it too, but Nat? Naaah..."

"We know the same Sodium, then." said Boron with a grin.

They both chuckled as they made their way through the forest while the ground became steeper and rockier. Good thing Potassium lent her some trekking boots; going her with her usual flat boots would’ve been undiluted agony. Boron didn’t even notice the ten minutes fly by, as the surroundings were incredibly pretty, and the colour scheme was charming. As it turned out, the best was yet to come as they arrived at a very picturesque waterfall, surrounded by some luxuriant vegetation and with a pond of crystal-clear water at the bottom.

“Wow” say an impressed Boron “that’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t? It’s a shame that Nat didn’t want to come, but she really is a city mouse; I knew you’d be up for some outdoor adventure.”

“Heh, Kal, you can go ahead and admit that I was the one who gave you the taste of outdoors; you might bitch and moan about our desert trip, but deep down you liked it.”

“You just can’t help being smug, can't you?" said Potassium with an obviously fake pained expression "I show you my secret place and you do nothing but tease me.”

“Oh please Kal, don’t be grumpy” said Boron while hugging Potassium.

“Alright, strip down if you want to cheer me up.”

“Err…sorry?”

“We’re going into the water, you wouldn’t want your clothes soaked, right?”

“Oh, right” said Boron while laughing softly “you could’ve phrased it better.”

“Come on Boron, how many baths did we take together? Some light-hearted flirting shouldn’t trouble you.”

“Well I am taken, now, you know?”

“When have you NOT been taken?” said an amused Potassium.

Boron blushed “I-I know…but I mean, I’m properly taken now.”

“You'd better be! Now stop blabbering and get on with it!”

Boron proceed to remove her clothes. She felt a bit chilly once completely exposed, and since Potassium seemed to be behind her in the undressing process, she took a look at the pond.

“Looks deep enough, but the water looks co-AAAAAAAAAH“

A violent force made her lunge forwards and fall screaming into the pond. Disoriented, with the cold water assaulting her senses, Boron’s mind panicked and couldn’t manage to make sense of the situation. Eventually, her instinct kicked in and she made her way towards the direction her inner ear was telling her was the surface.

As she finally surged from the water, she quickly tried to pick her breath back while looking around, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She eventually picked up a shape that was unmistakably a naked Potassium, although it was just a second as it soon disappeared from her vision. Boron had barely the time to guess where her friend had teleported when a loud impact on the water and a heavy spray directed to her face make clear that she had just joined her in the water.

“So, having fun?” said a smug and cheerful Potassium.

“Why you!” growled Boron.

Boron threw a retaliatory splash at Potassium, but sadly for her, Potassium was used to skinny dipping into cold water and launched a full-on splashing counter-attack on a hapless Boron.

 _Just like the good old days_ she thought while withstanding Potassium's charge _except that in the good old days, I was the one winning._


	17. The Mayor's blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish someone would love me, even if it is a lie
> 
> Character: Praseodymium
> 
> (place in the timeline: present)

Having finally reached her apartment, Praseodymium quickly took off her white fur coat, her heeled shoes, and plunged into her big sofa with a big tired sigh. She was exhausted from her day of work and had barely enough time in front of her to catch a substantial rest before it would start all over again. To add insult the injury; the emptiness of her place was deafening; sure it was lavishly equipped with modern furniture, but she was the only person living here, so that really didn’t help alleviate her tension. And she certainly didn’t cheer up when she saw one of the pictures that rested on a drawer; a picture of a younger her, with and even younger girl all over her. 

The girl was Nickel, and she was the only real romance she ever had. It was a very good romance; they were passionate, with a good chemistry and the sex was great, there was but one catch: Nickel was underage. At the time Praseodymium didn't think it was a big deal, after all, seventeen is almost eighteen, and it's not like Nickel would change radically the moment she'll come of age. But when you're twenty-seven and involved in politics, being in a relationship with an underage teenager is just asking for trouble. And trouble did found them; all it took was just one mistake in public, and the scandal broke out, ultimately claiming their couple. Somewhat surprisingly, Praseodymium managed to salvage her career out of the mess, but in hindsight, she often wonders if she should've given up on her career instead. 

She doesn’t miss Nickel specifically anymore; she learned to manage without her, even if it was painful. What she really misses is having someone to return to, a person to love and share things with. Since her forced break-up with Nickel, seven years ago, all she did was work endlessly, and that was starting to wear on her mind. She loved her job; being a Mayor is an incredible and amazing experience, but the pressure and the responsibilities are huge, and she doesn’t have anyone to support her on an emotional (and physical) level. Yes, she had a beautiful apartment and plenty of material belongings, but it was all hopelessly empty. She sleeps well in her big comfortable bed, but ultimately, she always sleeps alone.

She really longed for a significant someone, someone that would keep her together, but who would even go out with her? She suspects she makes an impression on some of her staff; she reckons she could bring some girls in her bed, possibly several at once, even. However as bad ideas go, this was quite a strong contender; mixing work and love, especially in politics, is bound to go badly. No, it had to be someone not involved with her, but mayor work doesn’t really give the opportunity to search for a girlfriend.

She let out a big sigh; she still had enough fire in her to go on for a few years, but what would become of her when she’d hit forty? Who would want a broken mess way past her time? Her train of thought was going downhill fast so she went to find a bottle of scotch to derail it; she certainly didn’t want to continue the brooding.

Her hangover medicine better not let her down her tomorrow, though.


	18. Reaching for the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sparkling white wine
> 
> Characters: Indium, Selenium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: recent past)

Indium had finally achieved it; she was finally dining with the very elusive Selenium. She had it bad for Selenium ever since she saw her during her own news report on her job at the solar energy power plant. Since then, she had searched for her in order to seduce her, and here she was, in a classy restaurant with some quality sparkling wine...and it wasn't going well. The evening started off promisingly enough as they seemed to have a good chemistry, but when Selenium went on the topic of ecology, Indium started to loose her footing. Then Selenium asked her various questions about what she did to preserve the environment and Indium failed to give a satisfactory answer to every one of them. By the end of the dinner, Indium had almost come to terms that nothing would be happening, although Selenium's agreement to be driven home kept a small light of hope alive. But then it only got worse; before the evening she had hoped to gain points by showing off her expensive supercar, but Selenium was far from impressed by Indium's wheels, and her silent expression even had a hint of apathy. Indium wanted desperately to fill the silence but couldn't find anything that would make a good impression. Eventually, Selenium spoke but at that point, it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"I'm curious about this car, what's its fuel consumption figure?"

_Damn_

"Well..." began Indium, trying to play it cool, but knowing that it would only dig her hole deeper "in city driving, it'll realistically do...em...about nine mpg..."

"How much?"

"Nine MPG."

Selenium gaped in shock "NINE MPG? That's APPALLING! It's not even a two-digit figure...how can you justify to yourself burning a full gallon of fossil fuel AND not even cover twenty kilometres?"

 _Ya definitely blew it_ though Indium "I...didn't think about it..." she admitted out loud, that had actually been her default answer throughout the evening.

Selenium let out a disappointed sigh as her sole answer, which only made Indium more uncomfortable, and by the time they arrived at Selenium's place? she was feeling really down. Normally? this was the moment for her to make her move, but after how badly things went, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Here we are, Selenium.” she said with a plastered smile.

“Are you going to leave your car double-parked?”

“Well, no, I’m just dropping you off.”

Selenium’s face took a very distinctivly disappointed look.

“You…you’re not going to come over?”

Indium certainly wasn’t expecting that, after _that_ dinner “Well, I wanted to, but…after our discussion, I don’t really think it would be appropriate.”

“Our discussion? Oh no, I’ve been too harsh haven’t I?”

“No it’s okay, you have your own lifestyle, Selenium, and I respect that...it was insensitive of me to invite you and expect things while not taking that into account, I’m sorry.”

Selenium took Indium’s hand in hers “This is really where you want things to end?”

“No, it’s not, but I feel I’m disrespecting you by pursuing you.”

“But...I _want_ you to pursue me.”

“I...even after this evening?”

“It wasn’t perfect, I've got to admit...but despite everything, I felt something. Trust me Indium, if I hadn’t been this moved by you, I wouldn’t even have bothered. Sure you’re not as ecologically-minded as I’d hoped, but surely you can do something about it? I’m not asking you to become like me, but can't you adjust the most glaring issues?”

Indium was surprised but happy “I-I can! If you give me a chance, I definitely will!”

Selenium‘s expression brightened significantly “Sooo, will you come over? I have some sparkling wine since you seemed to like it.”

“Of course I will!.” happily replied Indium.


	19. Strike anywhere matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Like the moon descends into the lake sometimes
> 
> Characters: Sulfur, Phosphorous
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Sulfur was having such a good time. After a tough week of work, she took a short leave to visit her lover in the countryside. She and Phosphorus have been having a mid-distance relationship for years now, as Phosphorus is a farmer while Sulfur has her business in the city, and it did have a shaky start. With time, though, they have fallen into a well-adjusted routine, Sulfur often visiting Phosphorus, sometimes even by surprise like this time. She was relaxing on Phosphorus’s private terrace that offered a magnificent view on the lake the propriety was built near off and every single thing was contributing to her relaxation. Be it the spotless deep blue night sky, the bright full moon reflecting on the lake, the purity of the air, the warm firelight of the stove and the candles that were the room’s only sources of light…everything was perfect.

And it got even better when a tall statuesque woman with long straight red hair and white eyes walked over to her. It was Phosphorus and she was magnificent in her negligee and stockings, with the pleasant smell of a person who just got out of the bath. She took place at Sulfur’s side on the big wooden deckchair that could easily accommodate two people and began to act clingy and flirty with her lover, eagerly caressing her and kissing her neck.

“Ahhhh this is bliss” said Sulfur, savouring the moment “a lovely night, juicy fruits freshly picked by a young maiden, a fire-lit luxurious room…and the most amazing woman at my side, life couldn’t be any better.”

“You say that, but you still live in the city after all this time.” teased Phosphorus.

“Hey the city’s not so bad; it just never, ever, stops. Be it work, meetings, more work, eating out with my two motormouths sisters…” Sulfur let out a tired sigh and kissed Phosphorus “Thank Primae materia I have you to return to, in this amazing place and do…amazing things”

“Speaking of which…” said Phosphorus with a sultry voice.

She put herself on top of Sulfur and began to kiss her intensely. Sulfur immediately answered and eagerly joined her tongue to Phosphorus’. They kept on kissing and feeling each other languorously, quenching their thirst caused by their mutual absence; living away from each other did reduce their sex life, but it just got all the more intense when they did see each other. 

After several minutes, the intensity only increased, led by Phosphorus who got really ferocious and relentlessly assaulted Sulfur’s lips and breasts. Sulfur was struggling to keep up and her increasingly blank mind wasn't helping; she ended up becoming more of a recipient of Phosphorus aggressive affections, too overwhelmed to return it. Eventually Phosphorus pulled out, breathless but with fire in her eyes, and feverishly proceed to strip down Sulfur whose mind was hazy from the incredibly intense kiss.

“Y…you don’t want the bed?” managed to say Sulfur, barely able to hold a conversation.

“I won’t wait, it has to be right here, right now.”

“Geez, P, you’re always so passionate during love, I can barely return it.”

“I ignite when you _rub_ me the right way, but don’t worry, love, I will ignite you as well.” Phosphorous said while expertly sticking her hand between Sulfur’s legs, electing a loud high-pitched moan from her sensitive lover.


	20. Tantyusha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your absence digs into me / the evenings that set without you
> 
> Caracter: Tantalum
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

It was still early morning when Tantalum woke up, but some habits never go away. Still in her nightwear, she was taking a walk in her big garden, a bit chilly but fascinated by the dream-like atmosphere. There was still some morning mist on the small river running at the back of her garden and the apple and pear trees were blossoming. She walked about for a while; letting her mind rest in the soothing peacefulness of her garden, draining away the fatigued of the last few months of non-stop work. She eventually lied down on the grass, on top of a lofty bank, closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

It didn’t take long for her mind to focus on Tungsten …Tungsten, her lover and dare she say; her true love. Tungsten, fierce like a grey steppe eagle…and actually grey like a grey steppe eagle, just one of the many things special about Tungsten, and Tantalum cherished every single aspect of her now long-time lover. The only thing she wasn’t big about is Tungsten’s occupation as a military woman, not that it was risky (it was, but Tantalum is good at fixing people up, should something happen), but Tungsten was often away for prolonged amounts of time and during these, Tantalum only had video calls to alleviate the loneliness. 

When Tungsten was away like that, Tantalum’s life got significantly less enjoyable; loneliness often got to her and time slowed down to a crawl. Still, she was very proud of Tungsten; Tungsten is so kind and diligent, always eager to help…quite dense and heavy-handed too as she’s not really one for gentle solutions but it was part of her rough and lovable character. As the sun began to truly shine, so did Tantalum’s mood; she hoped her soldier was doing well at the moment, on whatever far away border she was currently at and wished her all the best. 

She was sure Tungsten was thinking about her the way she was thinking about her lover as Tungsten is very affectionate and always looks out for others. Despite the distance, their relationship was strong and they always had intense reunions, both emotional and…physical. Long distance relationship needs some serious dedication and thankfully, both she and Tungsten are willing to make it work, and were making it work. On the bank of the river, she kept thinking about how she and Tungsten were both protecting people in their own way; Tantalum in the hospital, Tungsten in the military...and when Tungsten will return, they will both be able to look out for each other.


	21. Coulomb explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's curtains for you!
> 
> Characters: Lithium, Caesium, Potassium, Rubidium, Boron, Yttrium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: 4 years ago)

Night had fallen in the city. Nestled in the maze of the Alkali headquarters, a big villa was housing the head of the company, Lithium, and her family. In her large study, Lithium was finishing some administrative papers, when a tall panicked woman barged in the room, her formless yukata indicating she'd run here.

"A-aunt Lithium! y-you need to come quickly!" Caesium managed to say, in spite of her anxiety and her breathlessness.

Lithium really didn't like people walking in a room without being invited...let alone barging in...especially her study...and much less in such a messy clothing, but it was Caesium, and she looked very distressed, so she let this one slide, else it would only go downhill.

"What is it, Caesium?" she said impassively.

"It's Potassium! Rubidium went to talk to her...I don't know what she told her, then Potassium became angry, and she yelled at Rubidium, and Rubidium started to cry, and Potassium almost hit her, and..."

_Damn_

Lithium immediately stood up and urged Caesium to take her to the scene of the conflict. Caesium quickly complied and the two of them quickly made their way towards a big living room. When Lithium opened the sliding door, she wasn't pleased by what she saw; Rubidium was on the ground, in tears and with the most distressed face Lithium had even seen. Meanwhile, Potassium was on top of her, mercilessly grabbing her by the collar of her yukata, with a very angry expression. Without asking for explanations, Lithium directly addressed the most important issue.

"POTASSIUM! STOP IT AT ONCE!" she roared.

Potassium let go of Rubidium and backed off, staring at her mother with a challenging expression and allowing Rubidium to pitifully crawl into Caesium's arms. Rubidium was a crying mess, and Lithium certainly wasn't going to go easy on her troublesome daughter. 

"You better have a VERY GOOD explanation so I won't tear you to shreds too harshly, young lady." Lithium voice was calm but profoundly menacing.

"When did you ever listen to a word I said, anyway?"

"What, are you going to pretend what you did is excusable?"

"I won't pretend anything, I will say that if you didn't mingle like the control freak you are, none of this would've happen!"

"So, it's my fault now?"

"You told Rubidium to try and convince me, so of course it's you fault!"

Lithium twitched "That has nothing to do with..."

"Nothing to do?" Potassium's voice got nastier each time she talked "If you didn't try to have your fucking way every single time, things wouldn't have..."

"POTASSIUM, WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I won't tolerate this kind of language from you."

"What do you even tolerate?" said Potassium with her voice brimming with spite "You don't even tolerate my free will, why would I _fucking_ care what you're not tolerating next, _fucking_ old hag?"

The hateful words hit the bullseye; Lithium was bright red "ENOUGH!" she yelled "I've had it with your insolence; it was bad enough when you were only disrespecting me, but now it's Rubidium as well?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE TO INVOLVE HER, YOU LYING BITCH!"

_Slap_

"RESPECT YOUR MOTHER!" shrieked Lithium. She was usually calm and level-headed, but she was now properly furious "I'm cutting you from everything and I'm placing you under a curfew...I've been way too lenient but now I WILL make you know your place!"

"Ohhh you think so?" said Potassium with a nasty smile. She walked up to Lithium and put her face inches from her mother's "go ahead, do your fucking worst, keep thinking you've tamed me...but you better savour this moment, for it might not last..."

Potassium then stepped out of the room and violently shut the sliding door. Lithium stood there brimming with rage at her damn daughter. Why did she have to make it so complicated? Why couldn't she just listen to her and do as she said? That's what she did back when she was a child, so how hard could it be? As her adrenaline went down, Rubidium had calmed down somewhat.

"Rubidium, tell me what happened exactly."

"I..." Rubidium began, with tears in her voice "I went to talk to Potassium, and...I tried to convince her to stay and lead the company like you told me but...she got angry, she yelled at me...I tried to run away, but she caught me and pinned me down so she could yell at me some more..."

"Did she hit you?"

"No...I thought she would...I had never seen her so angry...her face was so scary...please aunt Lithium, I don't want to be near her...she's so scary..."

"Alright, alright, sorry for making you do this, I thought she'd be more receptive if it was you, but she's just so stubborn. Caesium, take Rubidium to her room and stay with her, right?"

"Y-yes, aunt Lithium!"

As her two nieces walked out of the room, Lithium sighed heavily, her mind racing. It had been years now that this conflict was ongoing, and it only got worse with each passing year. Lithium hoped that Potassium' rebellious age would eventually end, but there was no sign that it'll happen, yet.

And worse still, she was rubbing off on her younger sister; just what was needed at the moment...

* * *

An hour later, Potassium was sitting at a bench in a dark and deserted park, when she got illuminated by the headlights on an incoming car. The car stopped meters from her and two worried teenagers stepped out. 

"Kal, what happened?" said a concerned Boron.

"Something came up with her mom, most likely" said an equally concerned Yttrium "Kal has never been bothered by anything but family matters." 

"Yes, but calling us in a park in the late evening is a new one, you should've dropped by at Y's house, Kal, I was there." 

Potassium gave her two friends a blank stare.

"I...sorry, I just called on a whim, I didn't think that..." Potassium got interrupted by her two friends sitting on the bench and hugging her from both sides.

"There, there" said Yttrium, soothingly "we're here with you, Kal."

"You can always count on us." added Boron.

Potassium welled up tears of emotion "T-thank you girls."

"Was it worse than usual?" softly asked Boron

"Yeah, mom involved Rubidium, and I blew up on her."

"Ow" commented Yttrium.

"And then we yelled at each other, long story short; she's cutting me from the money and basically forbade me from everything that's not studying for this accursed fate as company heir.

"That sure sucks..." said Yttrium.

"It doesn't, I'm going to disobey the shit out of her curfew and I don't care about her money...actually I expected it to happen way sooner so I'm prepared and can manage without. Then, in a year, I'll be eighteen, and she won't be relevant anymore.

"Come on Potassium, just because you'll be a legal adult, doesn't mean you can suddenly live on your own." argued Boron.

Potassium had a mischevious smile "Please, B, you're not giving me enough credit and you know it."

Boron chuckled "Alright fair enough, in any case, you can count on us, Kal; we'll always be here for you." Boron then proceeded to tightly hug Potassium again.

"What she said!" cheerfully added Yttrium, joining the hug.

"Thank you, girls, you're so important for me." said bashfully Potassium, as Boron and Yttrium affectionately hugged her and patted her head.


	22. Corrosive sublimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yesterday you waited for me / today I wait for you
> 
> Characters: Mercury, Chlorine
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

_What a lovely evening!_ though Mercury. 

This was obviously a very Mercury conception of what was 'lovely' as rain was endlessly pouring down, dark clouds were obscuring, even more, the night sky and to complete the scene; the loud rumble of the thunder was near constant, as were the furious flashes of lightings. 

Also, it wasn't even evening anymore as it was almost two in the morning, but these details were not the kind Mercury bothered with. 

Still, Mercury was as upbeat as usual, and actually even more upbeat than usual, despite having been waiting here for five hours in front of Chlorine’s restaurant. Countless employees have offered her to come wait inside, they even offered her shelter after the restaurant had closed, but Mercury always refused and happily stayed outside in the rain. 

Well, outside but not actually in the rain. Mercury would happily strip naked and frantically danced in the downpour but refrained as Choline was to pick her up by car and Mercury didn’t want to stain the upholstery of Chlorine's ride. She was then waiting under the shelter of the large entrance of Chlorine’s restaurant, completely dry. As in turned out, her long wait came to an end when Chlorine’s car came into view..then unceremoniously climbed up the kerb, completely invaded the deserted walkway and stopped just in front of her. 

Smirking at Chlorine's bold manoeuvre, Mercury climbed on board only to find a flushed and breathless Chlorine. 

“I’m so sorry, love, I really had to stay and take ca-mmmmph!” 

Chlorine stopped midsentence as she received a faceful of Mercury’s face and a mouthful of Mercury’s tongue. Despite the crampedness, Mercury had pinned Chlorine down against the car’s window and eagerly deep-kissed her lover who reflexively answered. When Mercury was eventually finished with Chlorine’s lips, she was still maintaining her face inches from her lover's. 

“Chloe” she said, “you know I’m the last person in the city and elsewhere who has the right to be annoyed by people being late; you sure remember _that_ time, right?”

Chlorine smirked “Do I! You really outdid yourself that time…I mean I’m used to late people as the girls in the sorority are not the type to be on time – save for Iodine, obviously – but damn Hydra, _three days_ late is really pushing it, even for you.” 

“Even I was ashamed; that's how bad it was, so don’t feel worry, Chloe, I could wait for hours...days....months, YEARS! It doesn't matter since I’m waiting for you.” 

“Yeah, well, I can tell you that after that kiss, _I_ can’t actually wait for the follow-up...let us be on our way!” 

“ONWARDS!” yelled Mercury who dramatically pointed her finger to the road ahead, violently hit it on the windscreen and curled with pain in her seat.

“Hey, careful!” scolded Chlorine as Mercury whimpered “you’ll need that finger tonight!” 

“Oh” said Mercury, looking up to Chlorine with a half-sultry, half-pained expression “like I would need my fingers…I have many _wondrous things_ to send you way up in the sky my sweeeeeeet Chloe…”

“You irresistible old minx!” said a flushed but elated Chlorine. 


	23. I wish you would look at me like that, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tell me now, when will this wild wind fall still
> 
> Characters: Scandium, Aluminium
> 
> (Place in the time line: present)

Scandium was in a good mood as she took the elevator to reach Aluminium’s apartment, which was on the top floor of course. The evening was going well; she just had a long and pleasant dinner with Rubidium and she finally managed to break the ice with her. Rubidium is very nice and diligent but very much shy and socially awkward, so it took time for their relationship to grow beyond a professional one. Scandium had a soft spot for her, and that soft spot only grew when Rubidium offered her a very nice present and she couldn’t wait to share some of it with Aluminium. It was almost midnight, but for Aluminium, every hour is an hour to be up and about, so Scandium hoped she wouldn’t be intrusive.

Having reached the door and rang the bell, Scandium waited for a minute before she heard rummaging behind the door which soon open, revealing a half-naked and slightly breathless Aluminium.

"Oh, Scandium, it's you, what's up ?"

Scandium gaped for a bit; her mind distracted by the sight of Aluminium, pants off, wearing a hastily (and wrongly) buttoned shirt, her short hair messy and her cheeks redder than usual. For Scandium who’s incredibly weak to Aluminium’s charm, it was an instantly and intensly arousing spectacle, but then, Scandium’s mind immediately guessed that Aluminium was like that because…she was with a woman. Arousal and jealousy then started to tear each other apart in Scandium’s head, until Aluminium interrupted her mental struggle.

"Hey, Scandium, everything alright?"

"Huh?"

“What ‘huh’?” said Aluminium with an amused expression "I’m always happy to see you, no matter the hour, but surely you’re not here to blank out on my doorstep?” 

“No! Sorry, I…am I disturbing you?” 

“You’re never disturbing me, I'm with someone, but I always have time for you.”

“Ah, um, thank you! Um…I was dining with Rubidium and she offered me some exotic delicacies, so I thought I’d give some to you, and…”

Aluminium’s face brightened as Scandium handed her a subtly decorated box “What, you went out of your way – quite literally – to give them to me? Oh, Scandium you’re such a sweetheart! Thank you!”

Scandium blushed furiously, but Aluminium didn’t seem to notice “Um, I wouldn’t want to interrupt you any further, so, um see you on Monday…”

“I’m sorry I can’t let you in, Scandium, but you should drop by more often!”

“Uh…yeah…maybe…I’ll try…bye.”

“Bye, Scandium, and thanks again!” 

Scandium waved at her as Aluminium shut the door. She stayed in that position for one more minute before going back to her car, her legs wobbly and her shoulders sagged. She had planned to immediately set off but continuous failure at inserting the key in the ignition quickly changed her plan. She then just stayed in her car, slumped over the steering wheel and almost fusing her face with it.

She had it BAD for Aluminium, and just seeing her in that 'outfit' made her loose it…and knowing her with another woman just aroused her some more while making her really jealous. She would be fine with just being jealous, but the thought of Aluminium with someone inevitably leads to lewd thoughts about Aluminium and _herself_ , and all her flailing around and head-shaking wouldn’t make them go away. _Why couldn’t it be ME? I too want Aluminium, certainly more than all her countless one-night stands put together; I want her sooooo badly!_

She did wonder if she would be fine to be just another fling for Aluminium; is that what she wanted? Maybe it would be best to put this affection to rest? Yeah, that was definitely the way to go; it’s not worth it, she’ll manage without Aluminium!

…

Nah, she just wouldn’t, who was she kidding? Of course, she would surrender immediately to Aluminium; Aluminium could do whatever she wants to her, and she would willingly accept for just a slight taste that delicious toned body, she’s simply this weak for her.

She sighed loudly _I am that hopeless? Well…I guess I am, and it's not going to stop anytime soon._


	24. I don't resent you...even though you broke my heart and tore me to pieces...and threw every piece into a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My heart burns, my soul burns / from the eyes, smoke rises
> 
> Characters: Zirconium, Niobium, Boron (mentionned)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: 1 year ago)

_Euuugh_

Zirconium very, very slowly opened her eyes, only to forcefully shut them to protect them from the cruel assault of the daylight. She was feeling horrible; her head was hurting very badly and her whole body felt sluggish. It took her considerable time to actually get up, only to nearly trip on an empty glass bottle. ‘Single malt scotch Whisky’ clearly read the inscription…well, that didn’t announce an easy morning. She managed to make her way to the bathroom, her head really hurting, and took a look at herself in the mirror

_WHAT. A GODDAM. MESS_

She had never looked this bad; her brown hair was all over the place, her face was sickly pale, her eyes looked dead, and the bags under them were hideous. She spent some time just staring at her reflection, not making any attempts at toning down the awfulness. She wasn’t making any attempts at anything actually…except forgetting. 

Forgetting…forgetting the shambles her life was in, forgetting all the loneliness, forgetting that she’s now forty with a romantic life that is a continuous failure…and most of all, forgetting that she ever had more than friendship with Boron because forgetting Boron herself would be impossible. 

What a huge mistake that was, one she should’ve seen coming. She should’ve known better than getting romantically involved with Boron, but she mistakenly thought that the main issue would be the age, so she turned a blind eye to the fact that she just desperately wanted someone to ease her loneliness. Her feelings for Boron weren’t fake; she really felt something for her, otherwise, she wouldn’t have tried to salvage their relationship when it was going downhill. After all, Boron was beautiful, intelligent and diligent, so there was plenty to love, but merely loving Boron didn't actually make her ready to have an actual relationship with her, which is where the problems started. Boron is a social busybody, always lunching with someone, visiting someone else and then hanging out with a third one...but Zirconium wanted Boron to focus on her much more. As a result of Zirconium wanting Boron to function differently than she's used to, there were arguments, tensions, and many dissatisfactions. After a while, the only thing keeping them together was the sex and the fact that they that they both used each other as a shield to protect themselves from something they didn't want to deal with. For Zirconium, it was the loneliness that has plagued her life, and she desperately clutched at her now dysfunctional relationship, because it was at least better than being alone.

But it was only delaying the inevitable; their relationship wasn’t viable and predictably, it ended up crashing and burning, leaving her only with failure and the loneliness she was trying to run away from in the first place. Things had gone horribly wrong, and as she kept on dwelling on it, she started to well up. She couldn't hold back the tears and cried, a lot, curled up on the cold ceramic floor, unable to stay up. For several long minutes, her sobs and whimpers resonated in the emptiness of her apartment. 

_What now?_ she thought _I’m forty, who would want of a failed old hag like me?_

Sinking further into despair, she got up and made her way to the kitchen, and opened her alcohol cabinet. She resolutely grabbed a bottle of Vodka and poured herself a full glass of it; this is where she would forget her sorrows. 

The doorbell had other ideas, though, and with a grunt, Zirconium went to open the apartment door, still completely untidy and with a big glass of strong alcohol in one hand. 

She took more time than she should’ve had to recognise her guest, but she eventually recognised the straight shoulder-length silvery hair with golden accents and those beautiful deep blue eyes. This was unmistakably her pupil Tantalum’s little sister Niobium, who recoiled with horror at Zirconium’s sight. 

“Y-yes?” said Zirconium with a very raspy voice. 

“By the spirit of Primae Materia, Zar, you look absolutely HORRIBLE!” 

“W-well, I didn’t sleep very well…” Zirconium managed to say . 

“You’re kidding me, right? You look like you have the biggest hangover I've ever seen, and…” Niobium stopped and looked suspiciously at the glass of colourless liquid Zirconium was holding “…please tell me this is water.” 

“Well…it sort of is…it’s _small water_ …”

“WHAT?” yelled Niobium, overloading Zirconium’s hears “you’re this hammered, yet you’re drinking pure Vodka as if it were a fucking hangover cure?” 

“Not so loud!” whined Zirconium. 

“NO SO LOUD?” yelled Niobium, even louder “You aren’t in any position of telling me what to do! Fucking hell Zar, you’re goddam forty, act your age!…Or don’t, in which case I will make you.” 

“But…” protested Zirconium. 

“NO BUTS!” commanded Niobium while stepping in, shutting the door, and immediately leading Zirconium back to the bathroom. She made her kneel by the tub, her head over it, then grabbed the shower head and poured freezing cold water all over the flailing woman’s head. 

“Ahhblublublelbleahblebleblah!” protested Zirconium. 

“Yes, that's the sound I want to hear; I’ll stay with you and take care of your state, whether you want it or not! And be grateful that I’m actually going gently on you because I don’t want to see you suffer.” 

Niobium was such a pushover; she often made others abide by her own rhythm, but in her current state, Zirconium needed this kind of person, so she let Niobium carry on with her ‘gentle’ hangover treatment. 

She just hoped she would live to tell the story. 


	25. Sweet guilty love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Still my lips and her lips are woven together
> 
> Characters: Boron, Sodium, Lithium (appearance), Potassium (mentionned)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

_How had it come to this?_ thought Boron. Well, it was a stupid question; she was with her girlfriend, in her room, helping her study, so of course it would inevitably end up with a make-out session. As usual, Sodium had taken the lead and had pinned her down on her bed in order to have free reign to kiss her on all sorts of places. She was still sloppy, as one can expect from a rather inexperienced teenager, but her eagerness and the natural softness of her lips and smoothness of her skin greatly made up for it. She was also making good progress, and every kiss was more entrancing than the last, making Boron’s cautiousness to gradually fade away in her growing desire. 

They spent a lot of time intensely kissing, joining their tongues in a passionate embrace until Sodium broke the kiss and feverishly started to strip her girlfriend down. 

“W-wait!” protested Boron, while not actually opposing any significant resistance “we can’t do this, Kal said…”

“Kal is the best, but I never, ever, saw her with someone, so it’s easy for her to say this when she most likely doesn’t even think about these things.” 

Sodium had completely stripped Boron’s top and was staring at her breasts with a hungry expression when suddenly, someone knocked at the door and the distinctive tone of her mother's voice made itself known.

“Sodium, are you there?” 

Sodium froze solid and her face paled dramatically “Um...mo-uh yes…Yes mother!” she managed to say, still dominating her half-naked girlfriend. 

“Well, come now, there are some important guests and I need you there.” 

“Y-yes! Coming! Now!” 

As Lithium audibly walked off, Sodium collapsed and buried her head inside Boron’s naked chest. Boron herself was as pale as her, which is quite significant since she has much darker skin, but managed a quicker recovery. 

“D-do you understand now?” she said with a shaken voice “this is what Kal wants to protect us from…please, Nat, do understand.” Sodium looked at her with a blank look as her intense adrenaline rush wore off “You…you know I’m weak to this; I can behave if it’s just me, but if you push me down like this, I won’t be able to resist. Please, Nat, there’s no need to risk everything now.” 

“Okay…” softly said Sodium while tightly hugging Boron for comfort. 

“I love you sweetie, but if we want us to have a future, we need to be careful for the time being.” 

Sodium nodded against her chest, then got up, tidied herself and headed out, allowing Boron to catch a well-deserved break. 

_Alright, I nearly died here...in more ways than one_ she though, still trying to calm down her panicked heart. 


	26. Rock it for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I am a lover of all her forms / of she who flirts with light and shadow
> 
> Characters: Helium, Krypton, Neon (mentioned)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Helium was perfectly comfortable, lazily lying on a fluffy divan with a soft cocktail within reach. She's not really one to go to clubs, but the Lone digger was an exception, if only because her friend Krypton owned it, giving her free access to Krypton's lavish private lounge. Of course, Krypton owns many clubs, like the Future club, but what truly set the Lone digger apart was its DJ; Neon. Neon is incredibly talented and diverse; she has gathered some well-deserved fame but crucially, she’s Helium’s girlfriend.

Neon is and always will be a girlfriend first and an artist second for Helium, but the latter fact still played an important role in their relationship. For starters, they wouldn't have found each other if not for belonging to the same artistic world, and while Helium loves Neon for her upbeat, meek and focused personality; the fact that Neon is a big name artist adds huge amounts of admiration on top of that. 

Helium was gazing at Neon from Krypton's lounge, admiring in the spectacle of her lover revelling in her world, when her contemplation got interrupted. 

"You know, you’re really beautiful when you look at Neon like that." said a gentle voice behind her.

Helium turned to look at Krypton that just stepped inside the spacious lounge. She was as dashing as ever, wearing a black tuxedo with white ankle boots. 

“Well, she’s an endless source of amazement for me; she’s so talented, so focused…I’m so happy to be her girlfriend.” 

Krypton smiled “So am I; really Sol, I have rarely seen a couple as complimentary than you and Neon…except maybe Gold and Silver, but those two are in a different league altogether."

“What about you, Fluorine and Xenon?” 

Krypton laughed softly “Haha, I love them both, you know? Fluorine's over-the-top sexiness unexpectedly resonates with me, while Xenon and I have a lot of similarities…but our three-way relationship can’t compare with you and Neon’s incredible closeness.” 

Helium blushed “Heh, when you put it like that…”

“I have known Neon for many years now, and trust me, you’re the best thing that happened to her.” 

Helium blushed some more, contemplating Krypton words and what it meant for her and Neon…

…The magic of the moment didn’t last, however “And of course this means that Neon is much better at her job, which means the club is better off.” Krypton said with a bit of cheek. 

“You HAD to ruin the mood with that remark, didn’t you?” Helium said with a mock pout. 


	27. Biological antagonism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not a friend of mine
> 
> Characters: Copper, Gold, Molybdenum
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Copper was quietly reading in one of the mansion’s living rooms when her mother Gold stormed into the room and walked up to her.

“Dah-ling” she said “I need your help, I am busy right now and there are some guests, could you please keep them company?”

“Eh? Me? Why not E? She loves doing this.”

“Electrum is out at a friend’s place, and Silver is busy. It is an important guest so it has to be one of us.”

Copper sighed “Alright, I’ll go.”

“Thank you dah-ling!”

“As Copper followed her mother through the big mansion, Gold filled her up.

“…so Lead just came here for a quick business with Silver, and the friend accompanying her said she would wait for her, and…”

Copper shuddered “The…friend? _Lead’s friend_? Don’t tell me it’s…”

“Yes, Molybdenum, you could say she is also Lead’s employee but they are very close and…”

“Copper stopped on the hallway “I…I’m not going.”

“What? Why?”

“I…don’t like her.”

“Oh please dah-ling, this is not the time to make a scene.”

“Mom, please no…”

“’No’ what, dah-ling? It is just keeping her company.”

“But it is _Molybdenum_ , I can’t deal with her!”

“Copper, you are not a little girl anymore, You are twenty already; it is way past the time to learn to deal with these silly habits of yours.

"But-"

"No, dah-ling, you will keep her company and this is the end of it, understood?”

The stern face and the piercing eyes of her mother made Copper back off; one simply doesn’t argue with Gold when she means business. Copper visibly slumped.

“A-alright…” she said with a resigned voice.

"Oh please dah-ling, do not make that face, all will be well."

Gold reached for Copper and gave her a big reassuring kiss on the cheek, leaving an equally big lipstick mark on her cheek. As Copper watched Gold walking away, she absently wiped the lipstick off her cheek and reluctantly made her way towards the room that, right now, might as well be one of the circles of Vulcan.

Once there, she took a peek inside and the sight of that dreaded woman send chills down her spine. Copper simply couldn’t bear her; she found her very presence intimidating; be it her long dark grey hair, and those creepy black clothes and …shoot she got spotted.

* * *

Molybdenum was busying herself by admiring the lavish decoration when she spotted the characteristic ginger hair of Gold and Silver’s eldest daughter.

“Oh Copper, hello!” she said enthusiastically.

Her enthusiasm didn’t seem to carry to Copper, as the girl stepped into the room with a very meek expression. Molybdenum internally sighed; despite her efforts, she couldn't manage to get along with Copper at all. Not that she’s particularly close with any of Lead’s friends, but at least she’s on talking terms with them. She has no such luck with Copper and to make it worse; she seems to greatly but unwittingly intimidate her.

She still wanted to at least have a normal conversation with her, though, so she tried some small talk, even if she’s quite rubbish at them.

“So, how you doing?”

“Good.”

“I heard to did an internship ar Silicon’s?

“Yes.”

“Pretty great working with her huh? She’s very nice.”

“Yes.”

Each single-word answer by the orange-haired girl only added a new layer of awkwardness to the scene. It only kept on increasing, until they were interrupted by the ringtone of Molybdenum’s phone.

“Oh sorry Copper, I have to take this; it’s my daughter.”

Molybdenum turned away to have a short conversation on the phone. She hurried to finish in order to not add even more awkwardness. When she was finished, she tried to pick up the ‘conversion’ again.

“So, as I was saying…”

Molybdenum turned to contemplate the now empty room; Copper had bailed on her while she had her back turned. Molybdenum sighed; she wondered if she should just accept the fact that she has that effect on Copper.

That thought was kind of depressing, but at that point, what could she do?


	28. Amalgams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outmoded
> 
> Characters: Aluminium, Mercury
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Aluminium was feeling pretty confident as she made her way towards the party. _This evening is going to be mine_ she thought _I’m riding a big tide of success, and tonight, all the eyes will be on me. It was with – unbelievably - more cockiness than usual that she was guiding her ridiculously huge off-roader up to the Lone digger club. Once there, Aluminium ‘parked’ her monstrosity of a car right in front of the entrance, and went in, sporting a smug and haughty air, deeply convinced she was going to be, as always, the centre of attention._

And so it turned out to be once inside; she was the main attraction of the evening, and admirers were almost fighting to be at her side. She was having a blast flirting, talking and showing off, until she picked out a voice. It was a familiar voice, but not in a good way; it was a voice that spelled trouble most of the time.

Aluminium eventually fully recognized the voice and realized it was coming for her. A freezing chill run down her spine; it was _THAT VOICE. At this point? her instinct of self-preservation took over her panicked mind and she started to look for the exits; she might still have time to make it with her dignity intact. As she locked in the target, she began to make a run for it, but the dreaded voice had also locked in on her._

“AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!“

Aluminium got thoroughly tackled with great force by a squealing madwoman. She thrashed about; still desperate to make her escape, but realistically it was just a last hurrah, as she was the butterfly caught in the spider’s web. A spider with sparkling light blue eyes, some messy bright red coloured and the most wandering hands in existence; a spider that spelled her dignity’s doom. The spider began to eagerly hug and grope her, while rubbing her face against her own. That was it; the flamboyant evening Aluminium was looking forward to was over before it even began.

“Aluminium daaahhh-ling, it’s been sooooo long! I missed you sooooo much! Why didn’t you come see me?”

“Well, Mercury” managed to place Aluminium “disregarding the fact that nobody ever has a clue of where you go – let alone me – I’m not really one to fancy a meeting with you...”

“Why Alu, how can you be so mean when I loooooove you!” Mercury punctuated her exaggerated whine with so more aggressive cheek rubbing.

“You keep using that word; I don’t think it means what you think it is.”

“Ohhhhh” in a split-second, Mercury expression shifted from exaggerated silliness to predatory sultriness “should I need to prove my feelings on a more…direct way?”

Aluminium paled, she couldn’t even tell if Mercury was being serious of not.

“Well no thank you! You love me I get it! Now excuse me I have things to do and matters to attend…”

“I don’t think any matters you might have is more important than spending QUALITY time with me, daaahhh-ling! Come with me! The night is still young and there are so many things we can do together!”

Aluminium was then dragged towards the bar area by aN ecstatic Mercury, wondering what deity she angered to deserved this fate.


	29. Treasure hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp: "Linght a candle against the darkness"
> 
> Characters: Stellite, Pewter
> 
> (Place in the timeline: 5 years in the future)

The dark quietness of the attic got perturbed by the opening of the trapdoor connecting it to the rest of the house. Soon enough a teenage girl with pigtails emerged at the top of the ladder.

“It’s really dark in here Pewter!”

“Here Stell, take this!”

Pewter gave Stellite a sizeable flashlight, then left the young girl to explore the attic while she went to pick up the electric lantern Cobalt gave her; Cobalt had warned her that the attic would be completely dark and that they would have to be careful. Once fully equipped, Pewter made her way upstairs and was greeted there by Stellite's excited voice.

“It’s great Pewter! There are so many things in here! Come!”

“Coming! What did you find, Stell?”

“Look at that big box!” said Stellite, from near a gigantic vintage trunk she was exploring.

“That looks interesting, what do we have here?" Pewter keeled next to Stellite and set the lantern to have a clear look inside "Ohhh a lot of pretty stuff; candlesticks, tableware…I wonder if it’s some of Cobalt’s old stuff?”

Pewter picked one of the candlesticks to scrutinise it, with the assistance of Stellite. It was the young girl who found what they were looking for.

“Look here, Pewter!”

“Nice catch! Let’s see…yep, that’s definitely Cobalt’s signature, but the date…wow, that's some very old stuff; like just shy of twenty years ago! Cobalt made this kind of thing when she was twelve!”

The expression of amazement was even bigger on Stellite’s face than Pewter’s.

“Wow, Mama is amazing!”

“She truly is! Look, the shape isn’t nearly as intricate as what she does now, and it has some strange details, but it’s already better than some stuff I saw in stores for actual money…Cobalt really has her way with crafting stuff, I hope I’ll be able to live up to her name one day.”

Stellite affectionately hold Pewter's shoulder and gave her a big smile “You’re awesome too Pewter!” 

“Haha, thanks, honey, but I have a long way to go before being nearly as good as her."

"Mama is already impressed by what you do, she always says that she can't wait for you to surpass her, you’re doing great Pewter!”

Pewter blushed quite intensely at the compliment, but behind the embarrassment, she felt genuinely flattered. Without a word she slowly hugged Stellite who was only glad to indulge Pewter's occasional clinginess, after all those moments were relatively rare and only happened when Pewter was particularly emotional - unlike Stellite herself who can't live without being drowned in hugs. After a few minutes of a quiet embrace, Pewter picked up where they left off.

“Thanks a lot, Stell, I sure hope to make stuff as nice as Cobalt does, one day" then she added with a wink "and I’ll still make you lots of stuff, too!” As Stellite giggled lightly at that, Pewter turned her attention back to the objects they found “But first, I’m calling dibs on that treasure, these are all very special things…I wonder if it’ll be okay to gift some to Ytterbium? I’ll have to ask Cobalt about that.”

“I'm sure Ytterby will like them, she has the eye for those things.”

“You really do like her, huh?” Pewter playfully ruffled Stellite's hair.

“Yes! You're all by big sisters and I love you all!” said Stellite with beaming smile.


	30. A reminder of what was lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: String of pearls
> 
> Characters: Arsenic, Thallium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

“Good job for today, Thallium!” said Arsenic.

“Thank you, boss, I’m glad I was able to help you. “

“You learn quickly and you’re very diligent, of course you are a very important help for me!”

“Thallium slightly reddened at the praise “T-thank you…”

“I’m gonna drive you home, hop in the van.”

“Oh there’s no need to, I can ask auntie to pick me up.”

“Why would you bother your aunt when I can drive you? You’ll be home earlier, too, and you’ll have more time with you aunt !”

Thallium really reddened at that. Thankfully, Arsenic couldn’t know the implications of what she just said. Feeling uncomfortable lustily thinking about her aunt around other people, she didn’t press the issue.

They both climbed into Arsenic’s van and went on their way. They kept silent as Arsenic dodged expertly through the evening rush hour traffic; they've been at it since morning and they’ve talked all day, so they’ve run out of things to discuss by now. After a short while, though, Thallium picked out a detail in Arsenic’s clothing; a detail that was up until now hidden by the sleeves of Arsenic’s overalls but that was now on full display: a pearl bracelet. Since it was much more interesting than watching the slow-moving traffic; Thallium began to scrutinize it. It was quite plain; just some pearls around a thread and the knot hinted at an amateur work, but the intricate iridescent effect made it clear that is had been made with proper pearls, and some high-quality ones at that. Thallium found herself hypnotized by the pearl playing with the various lights of the city, it really was…

“Beautiful…” Thallium let escape at loud.

“What is?” asked Arsenic, obviously welcoming the distraction.

“Um-nothing, I just noticed your bracelet.”

“Oh that, it’s quite old, but I always wear it; you could say it became a part of me.”

“This bracelet has a story, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…” said Arsenic with a sigh. Thallium felt she asked something she shouldn’t have, but Arsenic continued “it’s from my ex-girlfriend, Bromine, from back in our high school days. We were both living in the Port city, and there were a lot of shells in the area, especially by her place...She made it herself, by unrelentingly chasing pearl from shells.”

"Wow, that’s some dedication!"

“It is! I later learned that she’d spend months gathering this handful of pearls, but they’re all natural, round and smooth...She always liked to go all out with gifts.”

The melancholic expression Arsenic was showing made Thallium hesitate, but at the same time, Arsenic looked like she wanted to let something off her chest.

“I guess, it didn’t…end well…with that girl?”

“I wish it would’ve actually ended; we both moved to the city after graduation, but between my apprenticeship and her college, we simply drifted apart, seeing each other less and less, until it came a point when we didn’t see each other at all.

"You…never contacted her?"

Arsenic let out another big sigh “I want to say I thought she was busy and that I’ll be an inconvenience, but really, I was just making excuses and running away from the fact that I should’ve made more efforts…Alas, it’s too late now.”

“Couldn't you try to find her?”

“Now? I didn’t have the guts back then, so it’s not going to appear miraculously now…”

“You say that, but you look like you really regret it.”

“I do, believe me, but I sort of got used to this dull pain, and I’m not ready to fully reopen the wound – oh we’ve arrived.”

As Arsenic stopped her van, Thallium had some last words “What if…you happen to meet her?”

“I…” Arsenic looked away “I don’t know, maybe it would muster the courage? Or maybe that's what I like to think...”

Arsenic ‘s sad face got Thallium self-conscious “Sorry boss I shouldn’t have said that, um, I’ll be going.”

“It’s alright, Thallium don’t worry; you’re still young, so don’t make the same mistake I did; once you've found your significant someone, never let them go.”

Thallium blushed intensely “Err…g-got it!”

She hurried outside and made her way towards the tower building, _What a waste_ she thought, _Arsenic is so kind, and that Bromine sounds very diligent, they must’ve been a very nice couple_. As the elevator brought her towards her final destination, she made a promise to herself to never let go of her beloved aunt Polonium.


	31. Digressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Searching for your resemplances in my body
> 
> Characters: Selenium, Tellurium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Selenium was absently making her way towards the restaurant in her electric car. It was just for a pleasant lunch with her twin sister Tellurium, so there was no pressure and she could let her mind wander. She kept going back to the meeting she just had with the Mayor Praseodymium and her assistants. She knew the Mayor quite well now; Praseodymium was interested in making the city more environmentally-minded (not nearly as fast as Selenium hoped, but Selenium willingly admits she’s no accountant) and they often met to discuss the crucial matter of clean energy. This time, though, the Mayor’s assistants Rhodium and Ruthenium were present, and it was the first time Selenium spent a significant amount of time around them.

They were…strange, to say the least, and the feeling is even more palpable because they are twins, and they are nothing like her and Tellurium…or the Mayor and her twin sister Neodymium for that matter. The sight of the restaurant stopped her train of thought and she gathered her things while letting the automated system park the car on its own.

Once inside she spotted her sister at a table; she was there early, as usual, and looked as upbeat as ever. Physically, Tellurium was a more coloured version of herself; they looked alike but Selenium’s hair was more silvery than Tellurium’s pale blonde, and her eyes have only a slight yellow tinge, whereas Tellurium’s eyes are clearly pale yellow (to say nothing about their older sister Sulfur with her vibrant blonde hair and vivid yellow eyes). Tellurium also liked cute clothes with pastel colours and accordingly; was wearing a plain pink t-shirt with white jeans. Selenium herself was fond of ample and light clothes, preferably with vivid colours and today she was wearing a bright red camisole and a long and ample black skirt. As Selenium detailed the completely different clothing styles, the image of the assistant twins, wearing the exact same suit, with the hair arranged exactly the same way came back in her mind.

It soon went away as Selenium reached Tellurium’s table and they started talking. They talked a lot; it started about them – for a good 10 minutes each, with all the digressions – then it inevitably headed into girlfriend territory as they were both involved with someone; Selenium with the star newscaster Indium and Tellurium with the academic heavyweight Iodine. Then it was onto their sister Sulfur, then Sulfur’s lover Phosphorus, Phosphorus’ protégée Potassium, Potassium’s family, the Alkali corporation run by said family, and the involvement of the Alkali corporation in Selenium's project regarding the expansion of the solar power plant she just discussed with the Mayor.

“I'm telling you they were carbon copies of each other; completely identical!”

“Like, same hair and same clothes?”

“Not only that, but their behaviour as well; the way they moved, the faces they made, and they were even finishing each other’s sentences!”

“Wow, that’s weird, I thought these kind of twins were only a myth.”

“Me too! I don’t believe we were ever like that?”

“No! I mean we hung out together all the time, but we were quite different.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that while coming here; I just assumed that all the twins were different to a point, I mean, the Mayor and her twin sister are like us.

“Oh that’s right, the Mayor has a twin sister didn’t she?”

“Yes; Neodymium, a journalist who made a report at the power station, it was through her that Indium contacted me.”

“Wait, wasn’t Neodymium involved in that scandal about Praseodymium, something about an underage lover?”

“Not involved _per se_ , she contributed to the investigation but later distanced herself to stay neutral, the girl’s name is Nickel, works for Ferric.

“Oh, Ferric, I didn't know she went to work for such a big company, I even heard…”

And so, it went on, and on, and on. Selenium and Tellurium kept on talking about everything that so much as crossed their minds, with their long finished dishes still on the table. It was only when the first customers for the evening arrived that they finally parted, going back to their respective lovers’ arms.


	32. Her pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Collar and leash
> 
> Characters: Potassium, Nitrogen
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Potassium was lazing around at Nitrogen’s place. She almost felt guilty to do so as Nitrogen was swamped with paperwork, but she actually earned her early leave by working very hard at the farm. She really wanted to tease her girlfriend, but Nitrogen really didn’t like to be disturbed when she was doing the administrative work she hated, so Potassium didn't tempt fate.

Potassium walked around, looked around, trying desperately to find some new things in this place she already knew like the back of her hand. She eventually found herself in the dog corner, faced with a lot of collars and other stuff for…well dogs. Her eyes caught a very pretty one, so she picked it to have a closer look. It was silvery white with blue accents, quite beautiful, especially for a dog collar.

Then, pushed by her complete boredom, she opened it and put it on. When she looked at herself in a nearby mirror, she blushed intensely. It was kinky and wrong, but these things had their own charm as well. It was kind of entrancing too and soon, she started to eye the assorted leash.

 _No!_ she thought _that’s too wrong, I definitely won’t go that far!_

...

Once she had attached the leash on the collar, she got really flushed; just the collar and the leash alone made her look submissive, and that was strangely appealing, besides…

“Oh I didn’t know you were into that.” said Nitrogen smugly, abruptly interrupting her thoughts.

Potassium stuttered, she was bright red from being caught by her girlfriend in that embarrassing situation “I…no, it’s not-“

“I knew you were bold and thirsty, Kallie” in but pet play? That’s a new one there!”

“No! I never did that, Az, you know since you were there!”

“But you want to try it, don’t you?”

“I…”

“It’s okay Kallie, we all have our kinks, and as you girlfriend, I’m here to indulge them!”

Potassium looked away, bright red, and shyly handed the leash over to Nitrogen, who patted her head affectionately.

“Good dog! Now sit.”

Potassium obeyed, and Nitrogen followed with some other generic stances, obviously liking the spectacle of Potassium complying to her orders. While her body obeyed, Potassium's mind was the target of conflicting emotions; it was shameful but arousing at the same time; she was submitting herself completely to her lover's whims, and she found herself liking it, but didn't think she could keep up for too long.

“That’s a good dog! C’me here!” Nitrogen kneeled down and took Potassium in her arms "I knew you had that meek side in you Kallie, but I didn’t know it was that bad.” she said, quite amused.

A bit annoyed by the teasing, Potassium retaliated by biting Nitrogen’s neck.

“Ow! Bad dog! Don’t bite!” scolded Nitrogen.

“I’m a human-eating dog, Az...and I’m hungry.” Potassium said while giving Nitrogen her sultriest gaze. 

“I…”

“ _Very_ hungry.”


	33. Basic medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm living here in pieces / somewhere you're living in pieces, too
> 
> Characters: Lithium, Sodium (appearance), Potassium (mentionned)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

The dining room where Lithium and Sodium were eating was so quiet it was deafening; even though Lithium is one to value calm and quietness, there really is such a thing as _too damn quiet_. She's not talkative herself, so she wasn't going to start a conversation, but this table used to be much livelier, and with more people. Nowadays, though, Rubidium took the habit of eating with her cousin Francium in Francium's...well it's not really a room, more of a lair really, and shockingly, Caesium also ate outside more and more these days. This only left her younger daughter Sodium to keep her company during lunch, as her elder daughter Potassium was nowhere to be found.

Lithium's heart clenched, even if she didn't show the slightest hint of it. Potassium was...well she simply wasn't there, she was...somewhere, out there; Lithium didn't have a clue about where despite relentlessly searching for her for years now. Three years ago, the very day she turned eighteen, Potassium simply never returned home and her friends went to see her and explain that she left and didn't plan to return anytime soon. At that moment, Lithium's world crumbled; not only was Potassium supposed to be the heir of the company, but she was quite simply her daughter, and despite her aloof aura, she deeply cared for her daughters. Lithium was thoroughly broken by Potassium's departure and desperately searched for her everywhere, but it was no use; Potassium had vanished and almost nobody knew where she was. To add insult to injury, the people who did know where she was were frustratingly tight-lipped; Potassium's friends Boron and Yttrium both refused to spill the beans, Boron in a more apologising way than the more confrontational Yttrium, and Sodium was obviously protecting her big sister as well. The only thing she discovered is that Potassium owns an apartment in the city, but she didn't manage to find anything about it, which means that somebody with power is helping her... _What an absolute disaster of a mother-daughter relationship_ she thought.

At this moment, Sodium finished her lunch and promptly saluted her mother and took her leave. Lithium had hoped she would stayed longer with her, but she didn't want to push her, especially over that...she used to be pushy and it just backfired horribly. Lithium stayed at the table, absently eating some fruits, her mind not prepared to stop thinking about her estranged daughter.

_Where are you, Potassium? I miss you so much, dearest...why has it come to this? Where did it go so wrong? I just did exactly like I was always told, I gave you love and education and yet...I screwed up somewhere...I'm not prepared to this; I'm not good at emotional stuff, I just...I want to see you again, I love you!_

Lithium couldn't admit that things would stay that way...they _can't_ stay that way, and Potassium must know things ultimately have to move on. Maybe she was clutching at straws but she might as well, to not lose it completely. She has no choice but to keep hoping Potassium will do something, _anything_ , but in the meantime she will continue to look for her, not even because it's her duty as her mother, but because it's her instinct as her mother.


	34. Noble salts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rich rumbling voice
> 
> Characters: Krypton, Fluorine, Xenon
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Krypton could finally catch a break. Organisational work is certainly not new for her but tonight, there were people she’d much rather be around than running about ensuring everything was going according to plan. Running about was important still, as this night’s exposition was celebrating Xenon’s work, and for Xenon, everything needed to be perfect. Thankfully, with the help of Gold and Bismuth, everything was.

Krypton swiftly made her way towards the main hall; Xenon’s speech was about to begin, and there was no way she would miss that. As she stepped into the big hall, she got thoroughly tackled by a tall woman with pale blonde hair who wasted no time in hugging and groping her.

“Kryptooooon” Fluorine whined “where have you beeeeen? I was so lonelyyyyy!”

“Heh…sorry Fluor, wasn’t Xenon with you?”

“Eviiiiil persons took her away from meeeee, Kryptooooon, give me your body so I can survive."

Krypton got flustered as much by the open flirting as she was by the scene Fluorine was making in public.

“Later, Fluor, later, now is the time for Xe’s speech; come on, focus.

“Only if you take me!...I mean…in your arms.” 

Krypton smiled bemusedly as she squeezed her girlfriend in her arms. Fluorine was so needy and clingy and so GODDAM THIRSTY, but it was always with that irresistibly endearing side of hers and Krypton simply couldn’t resist. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a woman with short lavender hair and lilac eyes climbing on the stage. Xenon was as beautiful as ever, but the best was yet to come.

Xenon began to talk, and Krypton closed her eyes to let Xenon’s voice fill up her mind. _Beautiful_ she thought _just…so beautiful_. The deep and profound tone of Xenon’s voice was sweeping away Krypton’s mind and the subtle rhythm with which Xenon talked made her speech an entrancing melody. She wasn't listening to what Xenon was actually saying (nothing she didn’t know already anyway) she just let herself drown in the deep reaches of Xenon’s voice. The speech went on for ten minutes; ten minutes of absolute aural bliss for Krypton who very much values the pleasure that underrated senses are capable of yielding.

When it was over, she was brought back to reality by a pleasing sensation in her breast, which turned out to be Fluorine fondling her.

“You seemed to be having fun.” she said with a teasing smile.

“It’s just...so good; Xe’s voice is hypnotizing.”

“I know, I almost had a crisis here, between your body and Xe’s sultry voice.”

“Well, I’d rather you not have one of your _crises_ in public, that’d be bad.”

“Yeah, it wouldn't be very appropriate.” interrupted a distinctive low voice; Xenon had immediately joined them after finishing.

“Is it possible to have ANY fun with you girls?” exuberantly whined Fluorine.

“Well, it’s almost finished but I still have things to do, so you can always come back home and have your fun with Xe, then I’ll be all yours.”

“This ain’t gonna do” said Fluorine with a semi-serious expression (which for her meant actually no joking around) “We’re eating at Chlorine’s tonight; she’s treating us to apologize for not being able to come.”

To her surprise, her words were met with a look of shock from both Krypton and Xenon.

“You…heard it, right?” asked Krypton.

“I did, although I couldn’t believe my ears.“ 

“What? What did I say?”

Krypton pretended not to hear her and said to Xenon “Fluorine, _our Fluorine_ , denying the pleasure of the flesh in favour of the pleasure of a completely different kind of flesh…incredible!”

“Preposterous!” dramatically added Xenon.

Fluorine rolled her eyes “Veeeeery funny gurls, I’m so laffin’...but I’ll have you know _fun times_ are still scheduled, and I won’t let you girls sleep tonight, that’ll be my sweet revenge!”

“Oh no, I’m so afraid!” said Xenon jokingly.

“You better be, I’ll go all out on you, girls, you better start praying to Primae materia right now, hohohohoho~”

And with that, Fluorine made a very dramatic exit, leaving Krypton and Xenon quite bewildered, Fluorine really was in a league of her own.


	35. High octane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Practice, practice, practice
> 
> Character: Rhenium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

It was still early morning in the city, and a rather calm one …except in the surroundings of the Metallica race track, where a lone black racing car was tirelessly screaming its way on the ribbon of tarmac. 

At the wheel, Rhenium was completely focused on her driving. Morning practice was the best, and today, she was really going for it, putting her foot down in the main straight while waiting for the onboard clock to reset itself so that she could begin her aggressive do or die lap. 

She easily managed the first slow right-hand corner that launched her on a slightly downhill straight that directly led to one of the trickiest parts of the track; the Eau régale corner. A small left immediately followed by a steeply sweeping right uphill, followed by a blind left at the top. This corner needed some serious ovaries to be taken as it should, flat out, and that’s exactly what Rhenium was going for. She maintained her foot hard down of the accelerator as she arrived with great speed at the left curve. Then, with a smooth move and expert positioning, she swiftly changed direction for the right-hander, grimacing under the intense centrifugal force that wanted to rip the car and her internal organs apart. Ignoring the harsh treatment by the laws of physics, she changed direction again for the blind left-hander, anticipating where the track will be going before actually seeing it, and launched the car on the long straight. 

_Looking good, Rhenium_ she said to herself _Now the braking for the chicane…not now…not now…NOW_

She pressed the brake pedal fully down in a split second and the car immediately reacted by brutally slowing down; its breaking discs instantly becoming bright red under the sheer pressure of the huge callipers. Rhenium was once again assaulted by acceleration forces, but she ignored them by clenching her jaw under her racing helmet. She perfectly passed the chicane and got back on the gas, heading fast towards a long right downhill curve that was much trickier than it looked. 

_Alright concentrate Rhenium: brake…turn in…tame the understeer…whoaaa lots of it…looking good, and back on the power…NOW_

Rhenium went back on the throttle, but while she had timed the acceleration well, the positioning of the steering wheel wasn’t as perfect. It was only slightly off, but it was enough to send the left rear wheel on the damp apex. The punishment was instantaneous; the wheel slipped, throwing the whole car out of balance and catching Rhenium off-guard. She immediately struggled with the wheel and the pedals to regain control of the car that was biting back at her, protesting against her sloppiness. She eventually got it back under control and allowed herself some breathing time. 

_Well, that’s one lap ruined, what a deceptively tricky corner, but I AM going to conquer it! Alright, let’s going._

Rhenium resumed her aggressive driving, determined to make it right, no matter how long it’ll take. 


	36. Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part Wild
> 
> Characters: Argon, Orichalcum (appearence)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Argon was pacing around in her big propriety, venting her head from all the bureaucracy that was plaguing her day. She really wished she didn’t have to bother with all this administrative stuff and could just go adventuring…but life as an archaeologist has seen much less action than she had dreamed and much, much more paperwork. She really wasn’t one for bureaucracy; Lutetium was more talented to deal with the invasion of paper, but she was already handling important repairs on some high-tech equipment and couldn’t help Argon right now.

Argon walked aimlessly in the gigantic park surrounding her mansion, just wanting to get a break from this mind-numbing paperwork. As she got past some trees and arrived at a big pond in the centre of the park, she swiftly hid behind a tree. She had spotted someone on the bank, and not _any_ someone: Orichalcum. 

Argon couldn’t really explain why she hid away from her, maybe it was because she didn’t want to interrupt her...but most likely it was because Orichalcum was undressing and Argon barging it would just make the situation really awkward. What now? Well trees were nearby, so she could sneak her way out and pretend she never ever came close to the area, or…

Or she could sneak a glance like she was already doing. Part of her mind revolting against the creepy stalker she was acting as, but silenced by her more primitive instincts. And the spectacle that was unwittingly offering itself to her eager eyes wasn’t really helping her reasonable side; Orichalcum had finished stripping down and she was…absolutely marvellous. Her slightly red olive skin, her toned muscles, her long and opulent dark hair…everything about her significantly increased the temperature of Argon’s lady parts; even the numerous scars that covered her body were enhancing her physique. Orichalcum stretched for a bit, which showed off her incredible physique even more, and Argon was taking in the spectacle with a gaping mouth and burning cheeks. Orichalcum was just physically perfect; her limbs, her torso, her butt cheeks, her breasts, her green eyes…

_Her green eyes that were looking in her direction._

As soon as Argon caught it, intense embarrassment immediately took over her mind and commanded her legs to get the hell out of here. She ran away as fast as she could and soon came back wheezing inside the mansion, got back into her study and barricaded herself inside. She spent some time catching her breath back and putting her emotions in order, then got back to work.

Or so she tried, as the rest of her day was irremediably filled with fantasies about a very naked Orichalcum. 


	37. Ladies night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grooming
> 
> Characters: Silicon, Zinc (appearance), Carbon
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Silicon was in a really upbeat mood as she made her way towards Carbon's room. Everything was going smoothly for the evening's reception at Gold's estate, and there was still plenty of time to get fully ready. And time she would need since she still have to get Carbon in her party mode, which is not exactly simple. She wondered why Carbon was so apathetic about her appearance; she might be the single most beautiful person in the city, but she just wears formless outfits, and her hair is constantly tied in a shoddy ponytail with countless of strands running freely, what a waste. Fortunately, Carbon accepted to be taken care of for important social events, like the one they are to attend this night. It hasn't been easy, though; it took herself, Zinc and Hydrogen to convince Carbon to do it...or rather to let them do it since Carbon for sure wouldn't herself...not that she has a single clue on how to do it in the first place. Still, it was something, and Carbon could go in public meetings and make a strong impression, not that she’d care, but it was important for Silicon who really valued her family.

She finally reached her sister's room, where she found said sister speaking with Zinc.

”Hello Sil, I haven't seen you today.” said Zinc as she exchanged a greeting kiss on the cheek with Silicon.

”I don't believe I have, love, and while I'm always delighted to see you, I'm even gladder to have you here with me to tackle on this…” Silicon then faced Carbon “…thing.”

”Sis, you're really exaggerating, it's not that bad...” protested Carbon.

”No you’re right, it’s not _that_ bad, it’s actually much worse than _that_.”

“Oh come on…”

“Don’t ‘come on’ me; this horrible shirt is such a mess I can’t even tell if the pattern is supposed to be striped or checked, these trousers would be unfit even for gardening...and would you take off your slippers?” 

Carbon reluctantly obeyed, and Silicon didn’t even pretend to be surprised by what she saw. 

“Now tell me; why is you left foot wearing a black sock with white stripes and your right foot a white sock with blue details?”

“I just picked two socks from a drawer at random and…”

“That’s exactly my point, and that’s not even getting on the matter of your face or your dishevelled hair…IT’S ALL GOING TO BE CHANGED!”

“But…”

“Not butts! Zinc!” 

“Yes ma’am!” said a Zinc very much amused by the sisterly spectacle. 

“I trust you to find suitable clothes for tonight’s event.” 

“Will do, ma’am!” said Zinc before going on an adventure inside of Carbon’s gigantic wardrobe. 

“And now...” said Silicon while opening a makeup kit while a malicious smile “...I’ll take good care of you, whether you want it or not.”

  


Two hours later, Carbon was transformed; her jet black hair was silky and tidy, her pale face was spotless, and she was very elegant in her dark dress. 

“Per-fect!” proudly announced Silicon. 

“Well, I can barely see any change…” Carbon said with a shrug. 

Silicon sighed “Heh, figures...sometimes I don’t know why I’m even bothering and…”

She got interrupted by Carbon hugging her and burying her head in her chest like a child would. 

“I don’t really get all this stuff” she said “but I do know that you’re looking out for me, thank you, sis.” 

“…but then you pull off stuff like that and it’s all worth it again.” said Silicon while returning the hug. 


	38. Soda-powered night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friday night, and we’re gonna party ‘til dawn
> 
> Characters: Iridosmine, Sodium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Iridosmine felt completely refreshed while getting out of the bath; the Alkali estate was such a nice place to be in general, but their baths were truly something else. Doing sleepovers at her best friend Sodium’s place is something she really liked, especially on a Friday, when they would talk during the whole night about everything happening in their teenager lives.

She got back to Sodium’s room and found her friend already in her yellow pyjamas. She couldn’t help but notice that Sodium really beaming; Sodium is already an exotic beauty with that slightly yellow skin tone, these green eyes and that magnificent long silky dark hair...but these days, she was unusually pretty. Iridosmine already had her hunch on why, of course, and she wouldn’t go to sleep without hearing all about it…not that it would be difficult, knowing Sodium.

As they talked through the night, Iridosmine waited for a good opportunity, which eventually came after they (finally) exhausted the shopping discussion.

“You know, I noticed you’re really pretty lately.” smoothly said Iridosmine.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, you have the beauty of a maiden in a very loving relationship.”

These words caused embarrassment to show on Sodium’s face “Well…heh, I can‘t deny that, and certainly not to you.”

“Soooo…who is it?”

Sodium got even more embarrassed “I…I can’t say.”

“Whaaaat? What do you mean you ‘can’t say?’”

“Well, it can mean trouble, so…”

“Oh please, can’t you tell me? Am I not your best friend?”

“Of course you are Iris! It’s just…can you promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Of course I can!”

“ANYONE, right?”

“A-NY-ONE!”

“Alright, so…you know Boron, right?”

Iridosmine reflexively nodded but it took a beat before the realisation struck her.

“N-no way! You’re dating BORON?” Sodium nodded bashfully before Iridosmine continued “Wow...that is a surprise…although I always knew you liked Boron a lot, but I always thought it was like a big sister thing…but wasn’t Boron involved with some other woman? “

“When wasn’t Boron involved with someone?” said Sodium with an amused tone “But Kal says that Boron actually liked me for a long time, and that she believes we can make it work.”

“Heh, you really listen to your sister.”

“Well yes…I miss her very much and…” she got interrupted by Iridosmine gently taking her in her arms and after a short moment of surprise, comfortably snuggled in her friend’s embrace and continued “While I really doubt Kal’s romantic experience, I’m sure she knows Boron like the back of her hand, so I trust her on the matter.”

“Wouldn’t that cause problems with your mother, though?”

Sodium took a significant amount of time to answer that.

“Yes, it definitively would, that’s why I need you to keep quiet…I’m sure I don’t really risk anything, but Boron could get in very big trouble, and I don’t want that.”

“Nobody wants that, Nat, but don’t worry, I will help you preserve you couple with Boron; you two actually go well with each other!”

“Thanks, Iris, I like when you’re the one saying it.” said Sodium, becoming very comfortable in Iridosmine’s arms.

They fell silent for a bit, enjoying this moment of closeness, until Sodium decided to indulge her own romantic curiosity.

“Say Iris, what about you? Are you still chasing gold?”

Iridosmine got slightly redder but at the same time looked more confident.

“Well, it’s still not set, but I believe I found an opening, so I’ll work on that...mark my words Nat, Electrum will be mine; it was just a hope before, but now I’m dead set on it!”

Sodium giggled “Damn Iris, you’re so fierce about this stuff, but you do have my full support; always aim for the top and claim that precious tsundere as yours only! Then we’ll go on a double date with Boron.”

“Deal!” enthusiastically said Iridosmine.


	39. I'll have you soon, my pretty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You can run, but I’ll still be in your nightmares!
> 
> Characters: Iridosmine, Electrum
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present, three days after chapter 38)

Iridosmine was in an upbeat mood when she resumed school on Monday. Spending the weekend at Sodium’s is just so much fun, and even if it used to be even better when Potassium was still there, there was still plenty of fun to be had. And this time in particularly interesting, as she discovered that Sodium is going out with someone, and not any someone; Boron. Iridosmine was delighted by the news; she constantly worries that the drama involving Sodium’s big sister Potassium and her mother Lithium would take too much of a toll on Sodium, but since her romantic life was going well; Iridosmine could relax and worry less about her friend.

She could now concentrate on something that concerned her much more: pursuing Electrum. Up until now, she was kind of passive regarding Electrum; she mainly dressed up to get her attention, at the same time captivated but intimidated by Electrum’s high-class aura. But that school assignment during summer changed a lot of things; she realised that Electrum wasn’t as emotionally tough as she showed, and Iridosmine would definitely take advantage of that. Ever since she saw Electrum, at the beginning of high school, she had the hots for her, but now she’s definitely going to claim her. It may take time and effort, but she will have her. 

As she stepped inside the classroom, she noticed some students were already there…and Electrum was here too, with her friend Pewter. Iridosmine slowly made her way towards her desk while keeping her eyes on Electrum, and certainly didn’t miss the furtive glances Electrum threw at her when Pewter wasn’t looking...only to immediately look away in embarrassment.

 _If you keep teasing me like that_ thought Iridosmine while sitting at her desk _it’ll be very hard to restrain myself._

* * *

In the middle afternoon, the class was wrapping up its day with PE, and Iridosmine volunteered to help clean things up with Electrum. Electrum looked uneasy as they picked up the balls and headed for the storage room, but Iridosmine didn't try anything...yet. After putting the balls back where they belonged, Electrum started to head back, but Iridosmine grabbed her hand and looked at her with very intense eyes

“W-what now?” immediately shrieked a bright red Electrum. 

"Electrum…let’s stay here for a while." said a slightly dazed Iridosmine.

"No! I have to back! And I don’t trust you! You’re planning something!" 

Iridosmine was barely listening to her; she was captivated by Electrum's flushed face.

“Cute…” she said in a whisper. 

She tried to get closer to Electrum but her prey was backing off, so she grabbed both of Electrum hands and pinned her against a pile of exercise mattresses. Electrum ‘s face became even more embarrassed and desperate but Iridosmine wasn’t even hearing her protests; the only thing she wanted right now was claiming these delicate lips. She leant in for the kiss but was stopped by a sharp pain in her left hand; Electrum had bated it and took advantage of Iridosmine’s surprise to break free and run away. 

Iridosmine calmly watched Electrum escape, before looking at the biting mark on her hand. _Fierce_ she thought, while licking the mark thoughtfully _you can run away from your feelings, Electrum, but don’t worry, eventually you’ll accept them…and when you will, I’ll be here to claim you._


	40. Strike while the Iron is hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: To take a chance
> 
> Characters: Carbon, Iron
> 
> (Place in the timeline: 19 years ago)

Carbon was happily making her way towards the club room; it was still early for club activities, but she’s confident at least one person would already be there…one special person. Upon arrival, she found that her confidence was spot-on, as she was greeted by the sight of a very tall girl with red hair, captivated by a sizable book. 

“Hi, Fer” said Carbon, catching Iron’s attention. 

Iron looked over at her, and Carbon noticed that her usual melancholic expression brightened. 

“Oh, hello Carbon.” 

“Please Fer, you don’t need to be so formal, you can call me Diamond, like everyone else.” 

Iron meekly looked away “I…I don’t want to call you like everyone else does” 

There was a beat during which Carbon clearly saw Iron’s cheeks reddening. 

“I can’t force you, Fer, but it does distress me to see you so formal with me.” 

“W-well, actually…” began Iron. 

“Yes?” eagerly asked Carbon. 

“N-no, nothing…” Iron said quickly while looking away again. 

Carbon’s shoulders slumped, she tried hard to break the ice with Iron, but it seemed that she still had work to do. She took a chair and sat just next to Iron, silently watching her underclassman read her book. 

Once on the same level, Iron’s size became really noticeable; she was a first year, yet she towered above everybody, teachers included. Iron had quite a reputation in the school; her height and physical toughness, combined with her introverted nature make her quite intimidating for many. Carbon was intimidated too when she met her, but her submissive nature fell at first sight for the big and tough Iron, and fell hard.

Fortunately, Iron and her two childhood friends, Zinc and Manganese, joined Carbon’s club, so Carbon could get closer to her, but after some months, Carbon wasn’t sure if she was getting somewhere. Sometimes she feels that Iron is receptive, but then she would shut herself in like she just did. Zinc and Manganese both say that she was always like that and that she’s never been this open with anyone before Carbon, which made Carbon happy but that hasn’t really helped her shake the status quo. Hydrogen, meanwhile, had advised her the direct approach but Carbon feared it would completely turn Iron off. 

Carbon glanced at Iron and gulped; that focused expression is what she’s very weak for. Her mind quickly forgot everything and just took in the beautiful sight of Iron just doing her thing _So beautiful..._ she thought. 

She closed in towards Iron and leant against her side. It wasn’t really a conscious move, her body just moved on its own, wanting more of Iron. Carbon spent several minutes in a daze, getting physically closer and closer to Iron; starting with light caresses on her arm to completely snuggling against her like a cat. Iron tried not to react, but Carbon could see her troubled, and it only made her wanting to see Iron even more troubled. 

At one point, Iron was troubled enough to speak up “Um…Carbon?” 

Carbon looked at her with an intense gaze “Fer…do you hate it?” 

“Err-what are you saying?” 

“Do you hate it when I’m like this with you?” 

Iron looked away, her cheeks bright red “N-no…I don’t.” 

“Do you like it then? Can I do more?” 

“G-geez what are you saying Carbon?” 

“I want to do more with you, Fer…I like you, I love you.” 

“Y-you love me?” stuttered Iron, more embarrassed than ever “e-even though I'm so tall and not pretty at all?” 

Carbon gently reached Iron’s head and turned it towards her “You ARE pretty, Fer, and your height is one of the things I find so admirable with you…then there’s your dedication; I so love that about you.” 

“R-really?” 

“Yes, really, I really want to be your girlfriend, Fer, so do you…” Carbon paused, embarrassed “do you…want it too?” 

Iron couldn't turn her head, so she just looked away “...I-I do.” 

Carbon felt a giant wave of happiness in her heart; she had hoped it would’ve happened, she even believed it would, but to hear it…hearing it from Iron was something else. She got up and delicately pulled Iron in for a kiss, a long but light kiss, as if she didn’t want to rush things. 

As she eventually pulled away, she teased Iron a little “Sooo…will you stop being so formal now that we’re going out.” 

“W-well…yes, but I still don’t want to call you Diamond; everybody does, and it doesn’t feel special…”

“Call me how you want, then, I would be very glad to have a secret nickname, just for us. 

“Um…” said Iron with a hesitating tone “can I call you Graphite?” 

“Of course!” euphorically said Carbon while intensely hugging her newfound girlfriend. 


	41. Illegal but not illegitimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When there’s no cops around, anything’s legal.
> 
> Characters: Polonium, Thallium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Polonium was spent by the time she arrived at her place; ever since they moved the Energy department to the outskirts of the city, her daily commute has dramatically increased, and she got much more tired when she got back home. As she stepped into her apartment and started removing her coat, something came running towards her, put its arms around her neck and yanked her downwards so their lips met. Polonium reflexively answered with a languorous kiss, before the smaller girl let her stand properly

“Welcome back, auntie, I’ve missed you.” she said.

"You too, Thal, but it can’t be helped, work is just so far away."

"Can’t we move closer?" asked Thallium.

"We can’t, because we need to stay close to your high school, sweetie" Thallium sighed, defeated “It’s alright sweetie” continued Polonium while affectionately patting her niece’s head “we’ll manage, and we still see each other, right?”

Thallium tighly hugged Polonium, the size difference making her head almost disappear in her aunt ample bosom.

“I want to you see you more” she said.

"I want it too, but life doesn’t always give us what we want, so we have to take solace in what we have, and hope the rest will work out."

Thallium answered by rubbing her head against Polonium breasts before breaking the hug and walking away towards the living room. 

Polonium finished removing all her stuff before following her and plunging onto the couch while letting out a big sigh. 

“You must be spent, auntie. Just hold on a sec, dinner’s almost ready.” 

“Can’t wait!” said Polonium.

Polonium watched Thallium doing her thing in the kitchen from the couch. What a diligent girl; she was really lucky to have her as a niece…and as a lover too, as it happened. Was it right? Was it wrong? Well it certainly sounded wrong at least, especially factoring in that Thallium is a girl of sixteen while she’s forty-one herself. Not only could Thallium be her daughter, she’s actually the daughter of her younger sister…That’s plenty of wrongs already, but while it was strange at first, Polonium felt that this weird relationship really was what worked for her.

Polonium has always looked out for her sister and her niece to the extent that her romantic life got completely neglected…maybe the solution was to combine family life and romantic life, as strange as it sounded. At least, that solution was working for now.

Thallium interrupted her thoughts by walking over to her.

“It’s ready!” she said.

Polonium answered by opening her arms wide, inviting Thallium in the cosy comfort of her ample breasts, and the girl wasted no time in accepting the offer; climbing on top of her aunt and kissing her.

 _As good as it is for both of us_ Polonium thought, while playing with her niece’s tongue _I’m totally risking significant time in jail doing that, so we better not get too carried away with this._


	42. Gunmetal wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: To change your mind
> 
> Characters: Copper, Platinum
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

“I’m telling you Plat, I really don’t need one!” protested Copper. 

“And I’m telling you really need one” said Platinum with passion “Cop, you’re an adult already.” 

“That’s not really relevant, is it? I can get by just fine without having my own car; Mom’s chauffeur used to drive me around and now I have Zinc.” 

“And how many times have you already been stranded somewhere because Zinc had to attend to Iron ?” 

“That’s…”

“That’s the point, isn’t? Adult life is full of mishaps and unforeseen events, so you can’t just count on other people every single time; they might not always be able to help you even if they want.” 

“Doesn’t Cobalt use Samarium’s car?” said Copper, running out of counter arguments. 

“Cobalt often uses Samarium’s car because it’s more convenient, but she still has her own car that she uses for work. More to the point, Samarium and Cobalt both live at the same place so it’s easier for them to exchange their wheels.” 

“I guess so…" Copper sighed "why are you so pushy about that?” 

“Because you’re my friend, Cop, and I want my friend to have the best…just like you do.” 

“R-really?” 

“Oh please, Cop, I’m certainly not the one who installed a brand new computer that looked like it escaped from an episode of the Chronicles of Unobtainium; before meeting you I only have a decade-old laptop.” 

“Yeah…but I‘ve only given you advice and…”

“And that’s exactly what I’m doing, except my advice comes with an octane rating.” 

“But Plat, a car is different; it’s an investment and you can’t, like, change it every year or two. It also needs servicing, care, and…”

“Cop, you’re the heir of the most well-off family in the city; both of your mothers have two luxurious cars each, surely you can ask them a small practical car, especially since you’re such a brilliant student. As for choosing and servicing, leave it to me! I’ll take good care of your wheels!” 

“I’m…not sure I’m trusting that overly enthusiastic expression…”

“You’re hurting me, Cop; I advised Pallas her car and she’s very pleased with it. Don’t worry, I’ll find something small, cute, humble and practical, just like you!” 

Copper stayed silently thoughtful. Platinum had a point; a car wouldn’t be a bad idea…it would actually be a pretty good one, now that she realised how many times she asked people to ferry her around. 

“Alright” she said “I’ll trust you.” 

“Awesome!" exulted Platinum "I’ll search for the perfect car right away! I’m already seeing it! It’ll be…”

“…small and practical, right?” said Copper with an amused smile. 

“Yes,” answered Platinum with a scheming smile “but these two qualities don’t necessarily get in the way of many others.” 

_Just what did I let myself into?_ thought Copper, a bit worried.


	43. Sunday afternoon anime time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Druids, Witches, Sorcerers, Wise Women
> 
> Characters: Phlebotinum, Cobalt (appearance), Stellite (appearance)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

In a desolate landscape, with dark clouds looming over her head, Phlebotinum was standing, determined. She was worn out; her dress was torn in various places, her pink hair was messy and she had bruises on her face…but her mind was focused and the frown of her brow meant business. She was proudly facing her archival, and while she was in a tight spot, she wasn't going to back up. 

“I’ll stop you, Dark Phlebotinum, I’ll never let you turn this world into a crap sack one!” 

Dark Phlebotinum let out a malicious laugh “You say that, but you can’t stop me, Phlebotinum; all your attempts to stop me have failed, so what makes you think you can now?” 

“Why are you doing that, Dark Phlebotinum? Why can’t we all be friends?” 

“Are you trying to turn me from heel to face, Phlebotinum? What a naive little girl you are, always trusting your meaningless power of friendship, letting this world being an effortless hug box tasting like diabetes…eugh. Let me tell you this before your final demise: anvils need to be dropped, whether you like it or not. Under my rule, this world will undertake a radical tone shift; it will be darker and edgier, and it’ll be glorious!” 

“All you’re going to achieve is jumping the shark and alienate the people!” 

“Who gives a damn about the people anyway?” said Dark Phlebotinum with a shrug. 

“Well I do!” yelled Phlebotinum. 

“And what good did it do to you, um?” 

“You think you’re really smart with you grimdark gimmick, do you? But I think you don’t realise how hard it takes to make the trains run on time!” 

“None of this matter anymore, Phlebotinum, it’ll end soon.” 

Phelobtinum answered by firing an energy beam from her wand, only to be effortlessly deflected by her opponent. 

“It’s over Phlebotinum; you’ve enjoyed plot holes too much and now the weight of your inconsistencies is playing against you; your plot armour is finished, and so are you!” 

As she said that, she unleashed a giant wave on energy on Phelobitium that hit her violently. 

“You’re being too cocky!” painfully said a recovering Phlebotinum "but you should never underestimate the elasticity of the plot!” 

Phlebotinum took a very dramatic stance and started gathering energy with her wand. 

“Villains like you can’t understand” she continued “you did put in a bad spot, by I’ll now unleash my secret weapon.” 

At that moment, Dark Phlebotinum’s face dropped the smile and showed an expression of intense worry. 

“N-no…it’s impossible!” 

“Everything is possible for the heroes!” yelled Phlebotinum while finishing her invocation and holding her wand high above her hand “now witness my true power! DEUS EX MACHINAAAA!!!!!” 

A blinding light came out of Phlebotinum’s wand and filled everything. When it settled down, the surroundings changed completely; Phlebotinum and her rival were in a flower field dominated by a sunny and cloudless deep blue sky, and Dark Phlebotinum was restrained by many chains attached to the ground. 

“T-this isn’t fair!” she whined “why can heroes keep getting away with the ugliest of asspulls?” 

“Because we are heroes and heroes are on the good side of the plot.” answered Phlebotinum, as the scene transitioned to the credits sequence. 

* * *

“Stellite sweetie, is your anime finished?“ asked Cobalt.

“Yes mama! Phlebotinum won!” 

“Wow, what a surprise! “ said Cobalt with a very sarcastic tone that the little girl didn’t catch “Well get ready, sweetie, mommy Chromium is going to pick you up soon.” 

“Yes mama!” 


	44. Dramaphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Characters: Silver, Scandium, Gold, Aluminium, Tin, Neon (appearance)
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

“Well…” said Silver with a defeated sight.

“…here we go again” finished Scandium with the same expression.

Both women had reasons to be feeling down; when they learned that Gold and Aluminium would be attending to the same party, they came up with a sophisticated plan to keep them as far away from each other as possible. Sadly now, it all went down the gutter as Gold and Aluminium were now facing each other like two wild beasts, while the crowd watched in an uneasy silence.

“I am a bit disappointed” said Gold with disdain “I did not think they would let gaudy attention seekers in here”

“Of course they do, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to attend.” Spitefully threw Aluminium.

“This city uses my name as an enhanced version of ‘class’ and ‘elegance’ while I believe ‘Aluminium’ is a synonym of ‘vanity’ and ‘superficiality’”

“And what did you achieve other than a place in the dictionary? All you did was lazily use what nature gave you. Meanwhile, I’ve earned all I have.”

“Captivating” said Gold with a very obviously disinterested expression “You seem to think that I regard wealth as everything, but I greatly value personality as well. It is a shame that doing rings in your paper plane did not grant you basic human qualities.”

"Why you…” angrily said Aluminium.

“See? All you can do is brag and get angry when somebody actually worth something puts you back in your rightful place.”

Aluminium closed in menacingly towards Gold and Gold did the same in return. As it seemed that things were going to get physical, two women suddenly barged in the room. They were unmistakably Tin and Neon; Tin, wearing a very fancy white and light blue dress teamed with an opulent hat, was holding a saxophone and Neon, in her signature black clothes with orange details, was holding a keytar. As soon as they made their entry, Neon dramatically and very loudly interrupted the dispute.

“Hey you! don't watch that, watch this! This is the heavy heavy monster sound, the nutsiest sound around! So if you've come in off the street, and you're beginning to feel the heat; well listen buster, you'd better start to move your feet! To the rockin'est, rock-steady beat of NEON! ONE STEP BEYOOOOOND!”

And immediately, Tin and Neon started top play a catchy and upbeat melody lead by Tin's incredible performance with her saxophone, and enhanced by Neon’s keytar. Sure enough, the whole audience got immediately drawn into the musical interlude and started making pairs to dance on the happy music, completely forgetting the bit of high-class drama that took place mere seconds before.

“This is our chance!” said Silver before walking over to Gold and gently pulling her into her arms for a dance. Before they really got into it, though, Silver winked at Scandium while pointing towards Aluminium.

Scandium blushed intensely as Silver and Gold danced their way away from her sight and looked at her boss-slash-crush that looked a bit lost. _She’s so cute when she’s got the wind off her seals_ she thought _should I invite her? Or would it be weird?_ As her consciousness struggled with the idea, her subconscious took control of her legs and made her walk towards Aluminium.

“Hey, Scandium, what’s up?”

“Err…um, Alu…w-would you like to dance?”

“Well I’m not big on that style, but for you, I’ll make an exception.” She said with a smile, while invitingly opening her arms.

Scandium’s embarrassment reached new heights but she was incredibly happy.

“T-thank you” she managed to stutter as she joined hands with Aluminium with her heart pounding at least four times faster than usual.


	45. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Science is a horizon to reach for, not a prize to hold in your hand
> 
> Characters: Uranium, Neptunium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

Uranium was finally tasting the sweet release of the imminent weekend. It was very late in the evening and the rest of the staff was long gone, but she was finished with her work and could now relax. As she made her way through the R&D section to reach the living area, she noticed that someone was still in one of the computer rooms. _I feel like I already know who this is going to be_ she thought while stepping in the room and unsurprisingly, the familiar sight of some light purple hair immediately confirmed that the person doing extra hours was Neptunium. As she slowly walked over to her, her thoughts momentarily sidetracked on why did Neptunium choose such a flashy hair dye. Not as flashy as her sister Plutonium’s eye-watering fluorescent green but still...maybe Plutonium had a much bigger influence on Neptunium than Neptunium would like to admit.

”Burning the midnight oil?” softly said Uranium once near her niece.

”Oh! aunt Ura...I didn’t notice you.”

”You seem taken by quite the occupation” she said while looking at the big computer screen. What she was seeing was impressing even the veteran engineer she was; Neptunium was working on a very intricate and sophisticated mechanical design, and Uranium's expert eye could tell it was some high-level engineering thinking.

”Well yes it’s something I’m doing on the side, it’s still quite rough around the edges.”

”Even if you say that, it’s already very impressive, are you working on new mechanical articulations?”

”Yes.” said Neptunium.

”Not satisfied with the soft robotics technology?” said Uranium with a teasing smile.

”Soft robotics are genuinely amazing; ever since I helped you with Techy's limbs I've been thoroughly amazed...but for all their potential, they're but a solution among others, so I'm exploring these other solutions and see where they can lead us.”

Uranium looked at her with an impressed expression “I’m not sure what’s more impressive actually; your design or your vision” Uranium looked at her niece with a very warm look “I always had the feeling that one day you would surpass me, Nep, but it seems that it's coming way sooner than expected.”

Neptunium didn't miss the magnitude of the praise she just received and reddened intensely in response.

”W-what are you saying aunt Ura?” she stuttered “I’m nowhere near as talented or experienced as you, and…

”Experience is a lantern on your back that light the path you already walked. With time you’ll accumulate lots of it, and it sure is handy when you’re dealing with stuff you know…but what is truly important, Nep, is vision. What is important is just how far in the unknown you’re willing to jump; to what point you are ready to push things. Trust me Nep, your vision will carry you further than mine carried me.”

Neptunium was at the same time very delighted and very embarrassed “T-thanks aunt Ura.”

“There's something else, though; to go far you need people to support you, especially emotionally...” Neptunium blushed some more at that “and while these persons would be very proud of you for your achievements, they also need your presence near them.” Uranium finished her sentence with a knowing wink.

Neptunium blushed some more but had a happy smile “I-I think so too...I'm already missing her, too.”

Neptunium shut down everything and followed her aunt to the living area, looking forward to return in the synthetic arms of her dear lover.


	46. Titan with feet of sneakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sneakers
> 
> Characters: Vanadium, Titanium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: a few years back)

Vanadium was putting the finishing touches to her outfit and was very pleased with the result. She has always acknowledged her beauty but today she pulled out all the stops and the result surprised even herself; her hair was perfect, her makeup spotless and she was elegantly dressed in a fancy green blouse teamed with white bell-bottoms. It was a big day after all;, as she was going on her first proper date with her girlfriend Titanium. It was about time actually; they've been going out for several months and did plenty of couple things, but going on a simple date was still something they haven't done. They meet up often, but it's either just after (or during) Vanadium's work or Titanium's training, they never saved a special occasion for just spending time; having lunch together before going to the movies, shopping and the like. That was about to change today, though, and it was all thanks to Vanadium, as Titanium is rather simple and lacks the sense of the occasion, content in just keeping things as they are.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she immediately rushed to the door, eager to see how Titanium would dress up for a date. She quickly opened the door, and the sight that greeted her certainly lived up to her expectations; Titanium was dressed in a very elegant long marine blue dress with red and white details and her hair was tied on the side with a marine blue and red ribbon. She was beyond cute and the flushed expression she had, certainly an effect of seeing Vanadium in her own attire, only endeared Vanadium some more and the two girls closed in a for a long and languorous greeting kiss.

When she was done ruining both her and Titanium's lipstick, Vanadium pulled out and commented on her girlfriend's clothes.

“You're absolutely magnificent, Tita!”

“Thanks, Van, you're really gorgeous yourself, as expected.”

“I go all out for my beloved girlfriend of course.” said Vanadium give giving Titanium a thorough examination “This dress looks great on you, the colours are nice and...WAIT WHAT IS THAT?”

Even though Vanadium asked, she obviously knew what 'that' was; 'that' was a pair of dark grey and yellow running shoes on Titanium's feet.

“Well...shoes?” innocently answered Titanium.

“Thank you love for this invaluable piece of information” said Vanadium while facepalming softly "what I meant is what are they doing on your feet right now?”

Titanium reddened in embarrassment “W-well I only had running shoes, so...um I put the less flashy ones...”

Vanadium had a bemused expression on her face “Tita, you really are the cutest, but that won't do, come here I'll lend you some of my shoes.” she said while dragging her girlfriend inside.

* * *

Half an hour later they haven't really progressed and Vanadium grew somewhat frustrated.

“This one won't do either.” she said while dismissing one of her numerous shoes.

“Van, I can go with my running shoes, it's not that important, is it?”

“But Tita, those shoes really don't match with that dress.”

“Yes but...I like wearing running shoes, they're really comfortable and…”

The embarrassment in Titanium's expression, voice and body language made Vanadium's heart skip a beat and she couldn't resist the urge to glomp her girlfriend.

“Alright, alright, you can go with your running shoes! Jeez, you're so cute, how can I say no to that face?”

“T-thanks Van...” managed to say Titanium before being silenced by Vanadium laying and intense kiss on her lips.


	47. Every chore has its bright side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Calendar
> 
> Characters: Gallium, Cadmium, Stellite, Chromium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: Present)

“Come on Cad, cheer up!” said Gallium.

Walking alongside her, Cadmium only had a tired sigh for an answer.

“Oh come on honey, don't act like it's the worst thing you've ever done…”

“I actually believe it is” dryly answered Cadmium “it's mind-numbing, useless, bothersome and…”

“And it's a tradition!”

“Yeah alright, it's a tradition, but even if it is, why should I take part to it every single time?”

“Because you have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, honey, it's beyond belief.” said Gallium with a giggle.

“I'm glad the situation at least manages to make you laugh, meanwhile I'm literally dead inside.”

“No you're not, honey” said Gallium while giving her wife and partner a recomforting hug “as a matter of fact you've defied death countless of times so this is nothing for you.”

“Yes, I have defied death by doing actual firefighting stuff; putting out a fire, rescuing innocents, you know the drill...however, selling fucking calendars is NOT what I've signed for!”

“That's because you didn't read the small text at the bottom of the contract” said Gallium with a smirk “and come on, it's a great opportunity to be in contact with people in a more relaxed atmosphere.”

Cadmium was about to give a moody retort but she got cut off by Gallium reaching her hand a firmly towing her up the driveway leading to a nice looking brick house. They rang the bell once at the door and after a short wait, it opened on a little girl with very reflective silver hair and big electric blue eyes.

“Hello, Mrs Firefighters!” enthusiastically said the girl.

At the sight of the lttle child, Cadmium's mood completely shifted and her face brightened significantly.

“Hello you, what's your name?” she asked in a joyful manner while kneeling down.

“My name is Stellite!” proudly answered the girl.

“Nice to meet you, Stellite, I'm Cadmium. Say, are your parents here?”

“Yes! Mommy is here!”

“Can you ask her to come here?”

“Yes!” said Stellite before darting towards one of the rooms of the big apartment.

A few moments later, Stellite came back followed by a slender woman that definitely looked like her mother. The woman had the same shiny silvery hair as her daughter, but her eyes were vivid red and yellow, hinting that the other parent might be responsible for the girl's blue eyes.

“Mrs firefighters, nice to meet you,” said the woman “what brings you here?”

This time, it was Gallium who spoke, “Hello ma'am, as per tradition, we come here to propose you and your family a modest firefighting-themed calendar for the new year.”

The woman was about to answer when she felt the intense excitement of her daughter.

“Ohhhh mommy, can we have one? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" quickly said Stellite.

“Alright, sweetie, calm down.” said the woman while turning back to the firefighters with a smile “You heard the boss; we'll take one calendar.”

Gallium happily obliged and after the transaction, the two firefighters were on their way towards other houses.

“Where is the moody Cad that stepped our of the car?” teased Gallium.

“Well...it can't be helped, that little girl was so cute, and she looked like a miniaturised Galinstan! Ah...if I could go back to these early days when Galinstan was little...we used to cuddle all day long…”

“What are you talking about?" said Gallium with a snort "Even though Galinstan is sixteen, literally nothing has changed and you two are still constantly all over each other!”

The reminder got Cadmium embarrassed; she stumbled over her words but didn't manage a coherent sentence before being cut off by her wife.

“I'm actually worried that when Galinstan will have a daughter, you might either not leave her alone for a single moment or you might simply dissolve on the spot.”

“Gal, please…” began Cadmium, only to be cut off yet again by Gallium intensely hugging her in the middle of the hallway.

“And you're the cutest when dealing with kids, Cad, it's so great to have you as my wife!”

"I-it's great too..." softly said Cadmium, a bit taken aback by the sudden display of affection but answering it all the same.


	48. Inside Vulcan's armprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anticipation (originally, not so much now)
> 
> Characters: Americium, Lawrencium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: Present)

[22:15:30] Sensor feed update  
[22:15:30] Ambient temperature: 72°C  
[22:15:30] Ambient oxygen: 8%  
[22:15:31] Toxine levels : critical  
[22:15:31] Running environmental lethality analysis  
[22:15:32] Environmental lethality: extremely high

 _According to my sensors, this is hell_ thought Americium.

She had this thought off-handedly, without really realising it, which is quite impressive for an artificial intelligence still based on transistor technology. Americium was having more of those with time; Thorium and Europium said it was the sign of the development of her personality, but Americium has trouble grasping what it exactly entails. 'Personality' is a rather nebulous concept for the gynoid; her rudimental sentience may be able of abstract thinking, but intricate mental constructions not even humans fully understand were definitely out of her reach.

Philosophical reflexion would have to take the backseat for now, though, as all of her processing power was dedicated to the task at hand. Her sensors feeds kept her updated on her very hostile environment but it mattered little as she was built to withstand much harsher conditions. The unconscious little girl she was carrying wrapped in a thermal blanket and wearing an emergency oxygen mask, however, was not exactly prepared for this and Americium needed to evacuate her as fast as possible. She was pathfinding her way out of the burning building, and had to go through an area completely engulfed by the flames; the fire had hit the building hard, and it only got worse in the hours Americium spent evacuating the trapped occupants. At first, other firewomen helped her, but now the fire got so bad only she could operate within the building, using all the equipment her creators fitted her to succeed. On the upside, though, she had the opportunity to map all of the building and easily found a way out to safety.

* * *

Americium was watching the building still in flames as many fire engines were deployed and firewomen were trying to put the massive fire out. Her superiors Captain Cadmium and Lieutenant Gallium heartily congratulated her for the evacuation she performed and told her she could rest…whatever rest meant for Americium but human speaking habits are hard to get rid off. 

As she was watching the fire being put out, she spotted a familiar shape coming her way. The shape was dressed in a light blue and marine police uniform and had blonde hair under its side cap. Americium knew that this hair wasn’t natural, in fact, few things about this person was, since this was Lawrencium, a gynoid like her, only serving the police department instead of the fire brigade. Well ‘like her’ was really stretching it; Lawrencium was much shorter, way lighter and completely different in conception with a cutting edge positronic brain and a soft-robotics based body. But despite their many differences, they both belong to the line of sentient gynoids that came from Uranium's laboratory; Americium being the very first one and Lawrencium the last one to date, representing all the progress made. 

"Outstanding job with the evacuation, Americium," said Lawrencium with a smile "every person that were registered there has been brought to safety."

"I'm glad to help" said Americium, her voice sounding way more synthetic than her younger sister's "this is why I was built."

"It is, but just because you're doing your job, doesn't mean you shouldn't get congratulated for it; you're a person too."

"Maybe." said Americium with a neutral voice. This was the answer her AI defaulted to if she was unable to analyse a situation and give a conclusion.

"You are, Americium, trust me."

"That I can do, Lawrencium." immediately said Americium with joy in her synthetic voice.

Lawrencium smiled, she felt a bit weird trying to guide a fellow gynoid through existential questions, but she knew Americium well thanks to their respective jobs. She doesn't get to see other gynoids nearly as often...if at all, actually. She did meet Californium, Einsteinium and Fermium; but the likes of Curium, Mendelevium, Berkelium and Nobelium are still a mystery for her. This makes her feel particularly close to Americium who could be considered as her ancestor...an ancestor to which she acts as the reliable big sister.

Lawrencium is too young herself to realise the peculiarity of the situation, though, but Thorium would give everything to witness the epiphany.


	49. Well...this works too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: none, just sudden inspiration
> 
> Characters: Neodymium, Samarium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: near future)

It was quite a chilly day; winter was coming early this year and the temperature suddenly dropped leaving many unprepared. Neodymium was a perfect case in point as she went out wearing only a light cardigan teamed with a rather short skirt and thin things. She was bitterly regretting this choice and next to her, her recent girlfriend Samarium quickly noticed her shivering. Samarium had no problems with the cold, though; she has always been insensitive to it and her tracksuit made her actually quite hot.

“You don’t feel like you’re enjoying it, Neo.” said Samarium

“I-it’s cold, I really didn’t expect that.”

“Haven’t you seen Mercury’s report on the weather?”

“I haven’t, unfortunately, and now it’s coming back at me.”

Samarium smiled and removed her tracksuit, revealing only a tank top underneath “Here Neo, wear that.”

“Thanks, Sam, but it’s okay, I’ll manage.”

“How is it okay? You’re freezing!”

“Yes but…you only have a tank top, won't you be cold too?”

“Nah, that’s enough for me, and should that even be the case; I'd take it over letting my beloved freeze to death.” she said while sneaking a peck on Neodymium’s lips.

Neodymium reddened slightly before accepting “Alright, thank you love.”

Neodymium put on Samarium’s tracksuit and instantly let out a sigh of relief; the tracksuit was very comfortable indeed, and it carried Samarium’s warmth for some extra cosiness. It looked silly, however, wearing a _red_ tracksuit over city clothes, but Neodymium wasn’t really going for fashion points right now. 

She enjoyed a short time of comfortably walking snuggled together with her girlfriend, but then, her legs started to protest against the cold too, and she started shivering again.

“You okay?” asked a worried Samarium.

“Yes! It’s just that my legs are exposed, but it can’t be helped, so…”

“Well...it CAN be helped.” said Samarium with a scheming smile.

“How can it…WAIT SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

A few moment later they resumed their walk, with Neodymium now very flustered. She was completely shielded from the cold now, but that's because she was now wearing Samarium’s red track _pants_ under her skirt, and that was completely ridiculous, both in concept and visually.

But the most embarrassing thing by a mile was walking next to a woman wearing only a tank top and panties in the middle of the street. Samarium looked in high spirits, though, but Neodymium was desperately looking for a clothes shop in order to regain some dignity.

 _It’s a good thing that I am the one who make news reports in this city_ she thought _and this is NOT going anywhere near Indium’s newscast!_


	50. a Girl's afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leopard print underwear
> 
> Characters: Galinstan, Thulium, Thallium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

”Are you finished, Gally?” asked Thallium

”I think so, I don't really see anything left.” said Galinstan, while looking around the shop

”Well...given what you're carrying in those baskets” said Thulium with a mocking smile “I don't think there _is_ anything left to buy

”Come on, Thu, it's not that much…”

Thulium snorted "’Not _that_ much’? Gally please, should we go to the furniture shop after this for a new drawer?”

"Stop bullying me, Thu!" said Galinstan with a mock whine.

"Well look!" interrupted Thallium while showing an aisle full of very questionable pieces of underwear "maybe you would like some of that lingerie?" 

"Oh wow, that's amazing!" enthusiastically said Galinstan.

Thulium wanted to scold Thallium for delaying the end of the shopping session, AGAIN, but she too got mesmerized by the items shamelessely on display ”Damn that's some really racy stuff.” she observed.

”Don't you want some?” teased Galinstan.

”Me? Having those? Come on Gally you know me well enough to know that I only like plain and simple stuff.”

”You really are no fun” pouted Galinstan, “and what about your girlfriend?”

Thulium blushed at the sudden mention of her recent girlfriend “Well…Erby is mainly interested in specific colours rather than styles; it can be plain or really fancy as long as it’s pink.”

”Pink?”

”Yeah, pink.”

”Like…only pink?

”Only pink.”

”Holy moly, how do you manage to cope with that? You never really liked pink.”

”Haha, I guess I just love her...and the pink actually grew on me after a while.”

”Well” said Galinstan while looking around the aisle “maybe you’d prefer _this_?”

She picked up a very tiny and very much leopard printed thong and held it proudly in order to embarrass her friend.

”Whoa-THAT?” said a bright red Thulium.

”Why won’t you like a leopard-print thong, Thu? Ideal for the games your play with your girlfriend!”

”What we do doesn’t need any-ANYWAY I JUST DON’T NEED IT THANKYOUVERYMUCH!”

”Come oooon Thu, you really are no fun,!”

As Galinstan kept teasing Thulium, Thallium picked up one of the thongs and looked at it as if she’d seen it all already.

”Gally’s right; it’s really fun for games” she said matter-of-factly. Galinstan and Thulium both stopped and looked at her but she kept going “aunt Po has some truly amazing stuff, including ones like this, and some much thinner.”

There was a beat during which Galinstan and Thulium stared blankly at Thallium, who eventually realized what she just said.

“Ah…um…I mean.” She try to correct, her face furiosly flushed.

“Uh? How’d you know so much about your aunt’s underwear collection?” asked Thulium.

“No it’s-um…you know…I once sneaked in her bedroom to see what kind of underwear she got…um-purely out of curiosity, you know? Like, what does an adult woman of her…um, _calibre_ , would have...”

Thallium was feeling drops of sweat running down her face, but her little lie seemed to satisfy Thulium…until Galinstan stepped in..

”But what do you mean ‘games’? Do you play these kind of games? With who?”

”NO! I-I don’t, it’s just…I just guess they would be fun, y’know…”

Galinstan’s curious face shifted to a malicious-looking one, not easing Thallium’s panic “Yeah, right, can't fool me on that, Thal, I think we all know what’s really going on!” she said while creeping closer to Thallium with a smug smile on her face.

”No…I’m serious Gally, what…”

”YOU WATCH THOSE TYPE OF VIDEOS, DON’T YOU?” dramatically said Galinstan.

Thallium got caught by surprise, but recovered in a split-second, seeing a miraculous way out of her corner.

”Ha-um well, you know me so well Gally...” she stuttered, her voice sounding noticeably off. Fortunately for her, though, Galinstan was being too proud and smug to notice.

”Sure I do, Thal! I'm really sharp about that you know? But I can't fault you on your tastes; older women in sexy underwear, I approve fully!” Galinstan was talking more to herself than to Thallium at this point, but she got brutally brought back to reality by Thulium poking her sides quite harshly.

”Yes, thank you, Gally, that's fascinating.” Thulium said deadpan, completely ignoring Galinstan’s high-pitched shriek “how about we get a move on?”

”Geez Thu get that stick out of your ass!” pettily retaliated Galinstan.

As Galinstan and Thulium started innocently bantering, Thallium let out a big sigh of relief _That was close_ she thought _I really screwed up here, thank goddess for Gally's weird logic and..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Galinstan linking arms with her and pulling her towards the cashier. Thallium opposed no resistance and as they were walking, Galinstan whispered to her:

”You seem to watch good stuff, Thal, could you give me some of your older woman videos? I want some of that, too."

"Hum…yeah, s-sure!” Thallium said, still not sure how things ended up like this.

”You're the best, Thal!” joyfully said Galinstan, giving Thallium's arm a big cuddle.

 _Welp_ Thallium thought, _I guess an internet search is now in order if I want to cover my tracks._


	51. Polychromatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angry fruit salad
> 
> Characters: Cobalt, Platinum
> 
> (Place in the timeline: Present, just before Chapter 5 - Don't cut corners)

“So?” proudly announced Cobalt while showing her laptop screen the silver-haired girl behind her.

Said silver-haired girl examined what was on display with the face of someone who’s definitely not impressed. What Cobalt was showing her on the screen was a website…well that’s what it was supposed to be, at least, the baffling amalgamation of colours on the screen made her doubt it.

“I’m...not sure, Co.”

“Oh come on, Plat, I put effort in this!”

“I’m sure you did, Co, but…let’s just say you’re an artisan, not a web-designer.”

“What’s wrong with?”

“To begin with, there are too many colours, it’s straining the eyes...plus it doesn't look like it's easy to use; things are all over the place and…”

Platinum stopped when she noticed Cobalt’s sulking and gently hugged her girlfriend.

"Don’t sulk, Co, it’s not a big deal, you already have so many skills; you can afford not being stellar at designing websites.” she held Cobalt in her arms for a minute before continuing “I know! We can ask Copper for help!”

“What? No! This is not a personal thing, it’s the shop’s website, I don’t want to abuse Copper’s diligence for a business thing.”

“You would need a professional, then, I’m sure there a plenty of web designers in the city…”

“I don’t know…I quite like having control about this, I don’t really want to put it in the hands of a random web design company.”

"You’re a well-connected woman, I’m sure you know someone who dabbles in web design…”

Platinum and Cobalt stayed silent, staring at each other, and Platinum’s face suddenly brightened considerably.

“NO!” yelled Cobalt, turning her head away from Platinum.

“Why not? That’s Chromium’s job, isn’t it?

"It is, but…I don’t know, I'm not sure if I want professional ties with Chro...because of what we had, and…"

Platinum smiled and affectionately squeezed her girlfriend “If it’s for me that you worry, then I really appreciate the concern, but I really don’t mind you having ties with Chromium beyond Stellite, Co.”

“I…thank you Plat” Cobalt planted a long and loving kiss on Platinum lips before carrying on with the matter at hand “Alright, I guess I’ll mail her.” she said it while reaching for her laptop.

“Wow” said Platinum with a teasing voice “did I manage to steer the fearsome _Kobold_? I’m impressing even myself.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” yelled Cobalt, immediately ditching her laptop to swoop down on her girlfriend.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cobalt was typing on her laptop, sitting comfortably on a giant Platinum-filled ball of fluff she made with the comforter.

“Let me out!” whined Platinum from inside the comforter ball.

“No, and this is only the beginning of your punishment.” said Cobalt “Where did you learn that name, anyway?”

“Sam told me.”

“Heh, figures, I’ll have to kill her, then, before giving you a proper punishment, _a very special punishment._

“…it’s the first time of my life I’ve been looking forward to a punishment, can't wait!.” joyfully said Platinum.

“We’ll see if you’ll be this smug tonight, young unsuspecting maiden.”


	52. A line was crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bad and wrong
> 
> Characters: Calcium, Strontium
> 
> (Place in the timleline: present)

It was a comfortable morning for Calcium; both she and Strontium had their day off, allowing her to laze around in bed. Sadly, though, Strontium wasn’t one for lazing around, especially in bed, so she had already been up for a while, leaving Calcium alone in the big bed and inevitably, loneliness eventually made her seek the company of her older lover. She slowly made her way to the kitchen where she found Strontium with a newspaper in her hands and her finished breakfast in front of her. Strontium was wearing some rather inelegant reading glasses that aged her quite a bit on top of giving her a mean teacher vibe…which Calcium really digs. She digs Strontium’s half-white hair, her steeled personality and the motherly way she scolds and praises her...all of these things made Strontium what she was: a grumbling, ageing and austere woman way past her prime, and Calcium wouldn’t have it any other way.

Said woman past her prime finally noticed her looking at her from the doorstep.

“What are you doing standing here, Cal?” she said, “come have breakfast.”

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Calcium walked over to her lover, gave her a tight hug and a long kiss on the lips then went about preparing her breakfast. While Strontium is attached to a full breakfast with bacon, eggs, beans and all the rest of it, Calcium was content with just having a bowl of cereal. She sat at the table after having gathered all the needed ingredients, and her mind still clouded by sleepiness made her pour milk in the bowl first. But when she was pouring the cereals in…

“STOP!” yelled Strontium while suddenly standing up and stomping over to Calcium.

“Huh?”

“DON’T ‘HUH’ ME! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

“…having cereal? Did I screw something up?”

“Oh no, you didn’t ‘screw up’…YOU FUCKED IT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? PUTTING THE MILK BEFORE THE CEREAL?”

“…is that all?” asked a rather lost but meek Calcium.

This triggered Strontium even more “THAT’S PLENTY ALREADY! PUTTING THE MILK IN FIRST IS BAD! IT’S WRONG! IT’S BAD AND WRONG AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED IN YOURSELF FOR THAT!”

There was a silence as a red, dishevelled Strontium was catching her breath, while Calcium’s mind had trouble finding a proper reaction. She found Strontium’s over-the-top reaction equal parts hilarious and cute…and even somewhat arousing with that strong commanding tone. She decided first to disrupt Strontium’s outburst by grabbing her and pulling her down for a kiss. Strontium thrashed for a bit but quickly answered and when they parted, she was even more breathless and dishevelled than before, thanks to Calcium's habit of running her hands through her whitening hair.

“I'm truly sorry, ma’am, please forgive my naughty behaviour.” she said while looking at Strontium with puppy eyes.

Strontium was becoming redder with each passing minute; the meek expression on Calcium’s face and the realisation of what she just did all added to her growing embarrassment. 

“Well…um, it’s fine as long as you understand, right?” she said, trying to retain her composure.

“Yes, ma’am! Everything you say, ma’am!”

“A-alright, good.” 

She diverted her eyes from Calcium’s obedient expression and went back to her chair and her newspaper.

Except she couldn't focus on it anymore.


	53. Chainsaw good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Swiss-army chainsaw (well, mainly the chainsaw bit)
> 
> Characters: Potassium, Boron, Yttrium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: present)

The big off-roader was ploughing through the dense rainforest at a relatively alarming speed given the thickness of the vegetation surrounding it. Behind the wheel, Potassium was unfazed and only distantly paying attention to the maze of trees ahead, relying more on instinct than analysis to find her way through. She was used to driving through forests by now and set herself on autopilot in order to pay attention to the discussion Boron and Yttrium were having in the backseat. Potassium wasn’t usually really keeping up with what happened in the city, but it was still nice hearing about it from her two closest friends. She was also keeping one ear closely tuned to whatever her mother was about, but it seemed that she was as workaholic as ever. She usually puts on a ‘meh, whatever’ front whenever her mother in concerned, mainly to herself in fact, but deep down she just can’t be indifferent about her, even if it’s mainly resentment. 

Other topics they discussed were not that interesting; Sodium’s grades were as high as ever, Rhenium creamed the annual city hill climb competition again, and all the rest of it. All of that was interesting in itself but she got told all of that already, so her focus naturally came back to the road ahead...or rather the tropical undergrowth ahead. 

But then, progress was halted by a pretty big gully, and the three adventurers got out of the car to examine the situation. 

“That’s pretty steep.” said Boron after getting a good look at the obstacle. 

“It is,” said Yttrium “I don’t believe we can clear it by car?” 

“Mmmmh, I afraid we can’t; not that deep but way too steep,” said Potassium “the front end will touch the bottom before the wheels, and it’ll get stuck, we could try if we had other cars.” 

“So, what now? Do we have to make a detour?” 

“Nah, we’ll just build a bridge.” said Potassium, as if she was stating that water was wet. 

Boron and Yttrium shared a worried look. 

“’Just’ build a bridge…how?” asked Yttrium. 

“Oh, really simple!” said Potassium with a light-hearted voice and not noticing the very dubious faces staring at her “Cut a tree or several, put two trunks on each side and away we go, basic stuff!” 

“But…we can’t make it!” protested Yttrium. 

“Of course you can! Don’t worry I once was a fragile city mouse like you two precious princesses, but I’ve learned many things once liberated from the city, and made Phosphorus’ gigantic land much more accessible, I got this!” 

Potassium then walked towards the back of the car, leaving Yttrium and Boron somewhat bewildered. 

“She became quite awesome, didn’t she?” said Boron with a smile. 

“Yes, and that came with even more pushiness than usual.” said Yttrium with an overplayed annoyance. She liked to complain about Potassium’s rather direct and unrefined handling of things, but she had to admit that Potassium always found solutions to everything…whether or not these solutions would please the people involved was another matter, though. 

“Well, that’s Kal for you, and I daresay she’s at her best right now.” 

“Well yes, this country life is right up her alley; plus she always had that practical side and…” Yttrium couldn’t finish as a loud shriek filled the usual peaceful atmosphere. 

“I AM THE GODDESS OF HELLFIRE!” 

It was unmistakably Potassium’s screaming voice and both of her friends knew what that meant. 

“…has she got a chainsaw?” immediately asked Yttrium. 

Boron didn’t have time to answer as the rumbling racket of a starting chainsaw engine told Yttrium all she needed to know. 

“OH YES!” shouted Potassium’s voice. 

“Oh goddess…” said Yttrium, taking her head in her hands. 

There was a beat, filled with the sound of Potassium playing around with the chainsaw with a maniacal laughter, before Yttrium suddenly straightened. 

“I’m going to kill her.” she announced. 

“Yes, please end it.” approved a resigned Boron “There is a machete in the boot.” 

“Thanks, shouldn’t take long.” 

Boron sighed as Yttrium walked towards the back of the car. _Here we go again_ she thought _I can’t even tell the difference between now and middle school…apart from the size of our chests..._ her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Yttrium and Potassium challenging themselves in a chainsaw versus machete fight…then Potassium’s chainsaw stalled, causing laughter and playful bickering. 

_Well, maybe it’s not too bad after all._ she thought with a smile.


	54. Didyme a dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Characters: Neodymium, Praseodymium
> 
> (place in the timeline: some Christmas)

Neodymium was being pretty comfortable on this Christmas eve. Although the family restaurant she was in wasn’t exactly quiet since because of the Christmas animation for the kids of the neighbourhood – a long-lived tradition in the northern, less privileged districts of the city- it really added to the magical Christmas atmosphere. _I’m very lucky_ she thought, and she was right since she managed to elope on the Christmas night, when she usually gets stuck in the cold, covering the celebrations in the historical city centre. Indium, however, wasn’t as fortunate, as evidenced by her presence on the restaurant’s TV screen, looking as dapper as ever, but Neodymium knew she’d rather spend the evening (and the night) with her girlfriend. Knowing her luck, Neodymium was making the most of this early evening, not in the company of her girlfriend, but in the company of her twin sister, Praseodymium.

And if there was someone who had it tough, it was Praseodymium, the city’s exemplary mayor for many years. So exemplary that Neodymium started to worry about her; Praseodymium is always a hundred percent into her role and often forgets about herself. Tonight, though, she managed to smuggle her sister away from her responsibilities – with no small help from Praseodymium’s twin assistants Rhodium and Ruthenium - for a very pleasant sisterly dinner.

“What is it?” softly said Praseodymium without diverting her attention from her meal “I can feel you staring at me.”

“Nothing, can’t I just look at my sister that I see so rarely?”

“Oh…sure you can, I just thought something was up.”

“Praseo, nothing NEEDS to be up, you really should relax, you look constantly on edge… I worry about you, you know.”

Praseodymium didn’t answer immediately; she looked at the snow falling outside with a melancholic expression “I know, Neo,” she finally said; “it’s just difficult for me to think about anything else than city matters.”

“Is it a good idea to continue doing that? There’s a life outside being mayor.”

“I know, Neo, and I’d lie if I said I wasn’t contemplating it more and more…but I also enjoy what I’m doing, I still have a few years of this in me yet.”

“Isn’t it tiring?” asked Neodymium with audible concern.

“It is, yes, but I can manage for now, don’t worry Neo, I’ll promise you that when the times comes, I’ll retire.”

“And will you finally look after yourself? You know, find a nice girl and settle down with her…oh but this time, make sure that she’s legal.” Neodymium said that last part with a smirk.

Praseodymium chuckled “Come on Neo, you know very well that it didn’t happen because of that.”

“Of course I know, but still, be careful who you lay your hands on.”

Praseodymium rolled her eyes amusingly “ Lay my hands on’ why do you have to use these creepy expressions? Besides, I never went out of my way to have relationships; Nickel just sort of happened, I’m not a hunter.”

“Mmh” pensively said Neodymium “speaking of hunters, there’s something I’ve been curious about for some time…”

She paused and smirked at Praseodymium, before talking again “Did the twins manage to _tap_ you, yet?”

Upon hearing that Praseodymium choked herself on her food and took a few moments to get her breath back.

“W-what?”

“Well, the twins,” said Neodymium with a teasing voice “they seem quite eager to get in your pants.”

“When do they _not_ seem eager to get in someone’s pants? I clearly remember them proposing you as well.”

“Heh, they sure did.” 

“Well there you go, and no I haven’t done anything of the sort that with them. Actually, given the fact that I never ever heard of anyone having any kind of affair with them, I really think they’re just all bark and no bite.”

“They don’t have any girlfriends?”

“Not that I know off…and frankly, if I had a girlfriend with the schedule they have, the whole thing would fall apart within the first week.”

“Maybe...” said Neodymium while lowering her voice “…maybe they’re each other girlfriends…”

There was a beat before they both burst out laughing “Haha what are you saying Neo! No way this isn’t one of those weird incest comics!”

“Hehe I know right? it was just funny to think about these preposterous possibilities...”

* * *

Later in evening, Neodymium’s minivan stopped in a service area inside the opulent City hall building, and Praseodymium was gathering her things in order to leave the car.

“Thanks for the dinner Neo, I really miss moments like that…”

“You know I’m available anytime, Praseo, I’m here for you.”

“I know, Neo” Praseodymium leant to give a hug to her sister “I’m glad to have you, you’re the best.”

“Least I could do for my dearest mayor sister” said Neodymium while returning the hug.

They stayed like that a few moments before Praseodymium pulled out.

“Well,” she said “your ‘mayor sister’ has to put her mayor hat back on and attend to the City hall Christmas evening, wanna come?”

“Thanks, Praseo, but I’ll be attending the Christmas party at the fire department.”

“Really? Are you making a report on it or something?”

Neodymium chuckled “Nah, I’m invited by Samarium who herself got invited by Cadmium and Gallium.”

“Oh I see, well, in any case, merry Christmas, I wish you all the best!”

“Same, Praseo; merry Christmas!”

“And don't overdo it on the sex!” said Praseodymium while leaping out and running away before Neodymium could get back at her.

 _Well, sis…_ Neodymium thought while guiding her car outside the building…

_…advice discarded._


	55. Goblin logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bring me a newbie
> 
> Characters: Samarium, Cobalt
> 
> (Place in the timeline: Near future)

Samarium was watching television, comfortably set on the couch, when the door linking the house with the workshop opened and a wobbly mass of bright blue hair emerged through it. Cobalt looked really tired, and certainly was, since it was already past nine in the evening and Samarium happened to know she was there since six in the morning. Without a word but with plenty of wobbling, Cobalt made her way upstairs under Samarium's watchful eye, until disappearing on top of the stairs.

About an hour later, Cobalt came back in the living room, sporting the satisfied expression of someone who just had a long and relaxing bath, although Samarium could still see the tiredness in her face and movements. As to prove her right, Cobalt plopped down on the couch and snuggled against Samarium, who welcomed her with open arms. This skinship between them was everyday stuff since they knew each other way back in kindergarten; they were jokingly nicknamed “magnets” and despite both now being well into adulthood and getting active love lives; they still glue themselves together like they always did.

After a very long time with both of them watching the television, Samarium broke the silence; "Do you really want to keep that up Kobo?”

“Dunno…” trailed off Cobalt.

“I see the work picked up, Kobo, I know you want to keep on doing orders, but you're starting to overexert yourself; I'm sorry but I'll have to throttle your orders.”

Cobalt didn't say anything, but Samarium felt her best friend tensing up.

“I know you don't like it, Kobo, and truth be told, I don't either, but I have to preserve some of you for your daughter, our friends, and your girlfriend.”

Cobalt simply nodded, Samarium knew that it took a bit of a toll on her; Cobalt always went all out, be it at work or in relationships, and she really hated having limiters on, but she was mature enough to realize that she now had to.

Silence settled for some time, until Samarium spoke up again “Say Kobo, why don't we hire someone to help you?”

There was another long beat before Cobalt answered “I'm...not sure; I would need someone to help me with the grunt of the work, and any person worth their salt is already working somewhere.”

“I guess so, yes…” Samarium let silence settle once again while thinking about the situation.

“What about an apprentice, then? I'm sure there are plenty of teenagers wanting to get into craftsmanship.”

Cobalt stayed silent, visibly pondering the idea.

“Afraid you'd lose your place?” teased Samarium.

“No!” instantly reacted Cobalt “it just...I don't know if I would be able to teach someone, let alone a teenager...”

“I'm sure you'll do great, Kobo, you're a great mother already so I'm confident you have it in you. Plus it'll be very good in the long run; think of it as an investment for the future.”

Cobalt smiled “Alright Sam, I trust you on investments.”

“That's right!” Bragged Samarium “where would your genius ass would be if I wasn't here to guide it?”

“You didn't prevent my genius ass to fruitlessly pursue military girls, though.”

“That's because your bedroom is outside of my jurisdiction, otherwise...” 

Cobalt laughed at that before going back to the matter at hand “I'll talk about it to Gold next time I see her."

“Gold? Really?”

“I believe she might have an idea...or know someone who has an idea. Also she's a great judge of character.”

Samarium giggled “Ha, I certainly can't fault her on that!”


	56. Electric blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion in the making?
> 
> Characters: Radium, Actinium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: Present)

The spring afternoon was lovely and Radium was getting the most of it, relaxing on the terrace of her villa. She often did this once the weather was warm enough as her place was quite literally built in the middle of nature, allowing her bask in the sounds of the forest and the waterfall running right under the house. Soon though, the quietness got disrupted by the sounds of a distincive car being driven in a rather spirited fashion; unmistakable sign of an approaching Actinium. Radium closed her eyes and listened. Actinium isn't really discretion incarnated so Radium had no trouble tracing her path through the house, right until Actinium barged on the terrace, rushed to join Radium on her bench and pull her in a tight embrace. 

“Acti you’re such a spoiled cat!” said an amused Radium.

“I missed you, Rad.”

“But you just went to get groceries.”

“Still missed you, plus I always worry about you.”

“Oh come on, Acti, you know these days are long gone.”

“I can’t help it, I love you too much.”

“I love you too, love, but I’m also worried about you.”

“Why?”

“Because while I certainly treasure the attention you give me, I worry that I’m the beginning and end of your social life…I think you should try to make friends.”

“I don’t need friends, I have you.”

“C‘mon, Acti…”

“I’m serious, you’re the only person I need, and I will forever stay at your side.”

“I’m not asking you to leave my side, Acti, I’m just saying you should have a more balanced social life…I know you love me and I love you too, but it’d be healthier for you to have friends other than me; you’d be happier, and I would be too.” Actinium didn’t answer and there was a beat before Radium continued “Say Acti, I know you didn’t bother with friends since we met, but what about before? Surely you had someone you played with or something?”

Actinium kept being silent but this time, much to Radium’s amazement, she looked thoughtful. Radium gently caressed her dark blue hair, quietly waiting for her answer.

“You know what,” replied Actinium after a minute “I did actually…it was waaay way back in kindergarten, so I barely remember, but there was this girl with long messy black hair…she was a shut in, afraid of everything…except me I think? And one day she disappeared, that’s all I remember.”

“Interesting” said Radium with a scheming smile “ever thought of finding her?”

“No, I mean it must be something close to fifteen years by now, what good would it do to stir up the past like that?”

“Hmmm” merely replied Radium, definitely not looking like she was listening.

“Rad, please don’t tell me you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

“I wondeeeer…” maliciously replied Radium.

Actinium straighten up to look at Radium in the eyes “Radium, NO!”

“Oh, you’re keeping me from doing it?”

“Yes, I am!”

“Alright, I’ll hold my breath then.”

Radium didn’t even need to carry on with her threat as Actinium immediately became deathly pale and started to shake. Radium immediately felt a pang of guilt and reached out to her distressed girlfriend.

“Just kidding, Acti, come here, love, cheer up. ”

Actinium sheepishly went back inside Radium’s embrace “Meanie.” she mumbled.

“Sorry, love, but I do love your heartfelt reactions, you’re so honest.”

“I’m here worrying about your health and you’re just toying with me…” whined Actinium.

“I’ll make it up to you, love...plus you do like me toying with you a bit.”

Actinium replied by blushing intensely and trying to hide it away in Radium’s chest.

“And like I said,” continued Radium, “I worry about you too, love, it’s not healthy to have no social life, come on what harm is there to seeing old acquaintances? You don’t have to commit to anything.”

“Alright,” said Actinium against Radium’s chest, ”I trust you, just…please don’t make a fuss.”

“Alright love, for you I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radium's villa is Fallingwater.


	57. Do gynoids dream of electric love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you're a gynoid, doesn't mean you don't worry about looking good to your sweetheart.
> 
> Characters: Americium, Lawrencium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: Present)

It was a nice time off that both Americium and Lawrencium were having at Uranium’s laboratories. The two gynoids see each other on the field regularly, but to have a break from work at the same time was rare, probably too rare by human perception, but gynoids don’t perceive time the same way humans do. Both gynoids were there for routine checks, but Lawrencium had finished her much earlier than Americium, as much because of her radically different conception than Americium’s duty being fairly taxing and needing extra care. 

Lawrencium was waiting for Americium to fully recharge, but was feeling a bit restless herself.

“Say Americium…”

“Yes, Lawrencium?”

“Do…doyou know about the concept of the uncanny valley?”

“Yes, it’s something creator Uranium often talks about.”

“Are you able to see it?”

“Somewhat, Creator Uranium often tests me to see if I can identify it and while it was difficult at first, with time I’ve been able to see it more clearly.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“I’m not sure it’s discomfort, but I do identify them as faulty humans.”

“Oh…I see.”

“Did I say something wrong? You seem disappointed.”

“No it’s just…I had hoped you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference…”

“Really? It’s a useful thing to be able to do, plus I’m sure you are capable much better analyses than me.”

Lawrencium stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to Americium “Yes but that doesn’t matter because you’re nowhere near that valley.”

“So what is troubling you?”

Lawrencium very un-gynoidly hesitated, she closed in some more on Americium, her face inches from her fellow gynoid’s.

“Americium, am I uncanny?”

“You can’t be uncanny as your line was designed to be stylized enough to not-“

“That doesn’t matter, the only thing I want to know If YOU think I’m uncanny.”

Americium didn’t answer immediately but lifted her massive metal arm and delicately caressed Lawrencium’s head.

“You’re not, Lawrencium, you’re lovely, but even if you weren’t I would still like you all the same.”

“R-really?”

“Of course, were you worried about that?”

“I…yes, I don’t know why but I want you to think highly of me and I started being self-conscious; I…don’t want you to see me as being defective.”

“That will never happen, Lawrencium, don’t worry.”

“Not just that, I want you to think about me as much as possible…just like I think about you.”

“But I do, already, you’re someone very special to me.”

“T-thank you…Americium.” 

Lawrencium gave Americium her best beam, a bit sad that Americium couldn’t reciprocate, although Americium made up by her surprising vocal expressiveness. After all, Americium wasn’t seven years older for nothing, and even a gynoid’s mind matures with time and experience.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Battle not with monsters, lest ye become an idiot
> 
> Characters: Cobalt, Samarium
> 
> (Place in the timeline: Present)

“Told you so.” said a very smug Cobalt.

“I know.” answered a defeated Samarium.

“Hell, you of all people should've known better.”

“I know.”

“I've lost count of how many times it happened already.”

“I know.”

“Just stop fighting with Stellite over the last pudding, it always ends with her having it anyway.”

“I know.”

“Now go take a make up bath with her like you always do after that, Mrs. autie Samarium.”

“I will!” said Samarium with a huge beam.


End file.
